Séverus Snape, idole de Poudlard
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Snape avait toujours su qu'il serait un jour puni pour ses crimes. Cependant, il n'aurait jamais cru que cela prendrait une telle forme...
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Séverus Snape, idole de Poudlard

Disclaimer : tout ce qui suit est la propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling, parce que si c'était à moi, je me serais déjà tirée aux îles Caïman !

Rating : T

Genre : Aventure et humour (enfin, j'essaie…)

Base : Harry Potter, du moins l'ensemble des tomes parus à ce jour(1à6) (pourquoi écrire des fanfics quand la sortie du suivant jette toutes vos brillantes théories par terre ?)

Chapitre 1 : De ce que l'humanité en général et Séverus Snape en particulier est prêt à faire au nom de la recherche

Séverus Snape était mort.

Pour utiliser un langage imagé, disons qu'il avait été refroidi.

Quoique l'image est plutôt malheureuse, vu que sa dépouille mortelle avait été incinérée et ses cendres dispersées dans un putride marais sud-américain.

Il y en a quand même qui n'ont pas de chance jusqu'au bout.

Donc Snape était mort. Voilà ce que c'est de fréquenter des mages noirs. En règle générale, ce sont des gens dont la patience et la gentillesse sont des plus limitées. Quand vous avez des mots avec eux, ça dégénère très rapidement : des gros mots, des remarques blessantes et paf ! Des maléfices mortels.

Soyons honnêtes, ça n'était pas totalement la faute des mages noirs. Si Potter n'avait pas fait son intéressant, Snape aurait pu continuer à torturer des élèves avec délectation pendant des années, que dis-je, pendant des décades !

Seulement quelqu'un, quelque part semblait avoir décrété que Séverus Snape, Maître des Potions de Poudlard et de ce fait, terreur des sorciers britanniques entre 11 et 18 ans était de toute éternité destiné à être la victime propitiatoire des Potter. La première génération avait échoué à avoir sa peau, la deuxième avait été plus inventive.

Tout avait pourtant bien commencé, pour une fois…

* * *

_Quelque temps auparavant, dans un château perdu au fin fond de l'Ecosse…_

La rentré s'annonçait plus calme que ces dernières années : le Seigneur des Ténèbres envoyé deux mois plus tôt en Enfer voir si Potter y était par un sort bien vicieux, totalement anti-gryffondoresque d'ailleurs ; pas de Potter ou de Longdubat pour gâcher lamentablement ses ingrédients ; pas de Weasley non plus d'ailleurs, la plus jeune de la bande ayant succombé lors de la dernière bataille malgré le glorieux sacrifice de Rémus Lupin, décidemment lamentablement loyal jusqu'à la fin.

C'est bien là que le bât blessait d'ailleurs. Non, pas Lupin, on s'en fichait de Lupin, franchement.

Potter ne semblait pas se remettre de la mort de sa dulcinée.

Potter déprimait, Potter avait le bourdon, Potter traînait son spleen, Potter se prenait pour Roméo et ne rêvait que d'avaler un grand verre de laudanum pour rejoindre feu Poil de Carotte.

S'il n'avait craint de perdre sa réputation d'impassibilité, Severus aurait applaudi des deux mains à un tel projet.

Seulement voilà les, quelques, membres survivants de l'Ordre du Phénix ne semblaient pas d'accord.

C'est pour cette raison que la Directrice de Poudlard l'avait un jour convoqué dans son bureau. Elle y avait mis beaucoup plus les formes que d'habitude, la note de service proclamant seulement : « Pourriez-vous me retrouver après vos cours pour le thé dans le bureau directorial ?» (elle n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à dire mon bureau, dans son esprit c'était et cela resterait éternellement celui d'Albus). Par rapport à l'habituel « Vous êtes convoqué à 17 h et je ne veux pas d'hécatombes de points en chemin sous prétexte que je vais sûrement vous coller une corvée. », cela lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille.

Quand il avait trouvé en plus de Minerva, la jeune Loovegood, cette catastrophe de Londgdubat, les parents Weasley et une dose beaucoup trop importante de leurs enfants et belles-filles, dont, juste ciel, plusieurs étaient enceintes jusqu'aux yeux, il se dit que la journée serait encore plus atroce que prévue et que s'il avait quelques crimes à son actif, Merlin est-ce que cela méritait vraiment autant de cruauté ?.

Coincé entre Madame Ron Weasley, anciennement Granger et Madame Fred Weasley, anciennement Abott, dont les tailles épaissies laissaient présager qu'elles rejoindraient bientôt leurs belles sœurs dans le concours de la plus belle barrique, Snape réfléchissait au suicide le moins douloureux. Par tous les cercles des enfers, le monde n'avait survécu au Seigneur des Ténèbres que pour succomber sous l'assaut de multitude de Weasley, il préférait ne pas voir ça.

Minerva croqua dans un biscuit au gingembre et finit par attaquer le sujet :

-« J'ai entendu dire que le ministère vous avait refusé une fois de plus les crédits pour vos recherches. »

- « Il sembleraient bien que je sois donc obligé de continuer à enseigner à des mollusques décérébrés jusqu'à ce que une énième explosion de chaudrons ne m'achève. » rétorqua son collègue qui, après réflexion, ajouta un rictus méprisant à l'assemblée des rouquins pour bien leur faire sentir qu'il les comptait dans le troupeau de crétins qui avait défilé dans sa classe année après année.

-« Nous avons trouvé une solution qui contenterait tout le monde » plastronna Longdubat.

-« Dois-je comprendre que vous sollicitez mon aide pour résoudre un problème ? J'ai bien peur que votre cas soit au-delà de mes possibilités. Cependant le maître des Potions de l'Institut Magico-légal serait sans doute ravi de savoir si votre état est naturel ou induit par un violent neuro-inhibiteur. En tant qu'ancien professeur, je suis même prêt à vous faire une lettre de recommandation… »

L'ambiance de la pièce, déjà pas franchement folichonne, chuta quelque part entre Azkaban en plein hiver et le rictus du Seigneur des Ténèbres le jour où il trouva Nagini tronçonné par Bill Weasley à la manière d'une mortadelle d'Italie.

* * *

Deux charmants petits Poufsouffles devisaient gaiement, tendrement enlacés dans l'encadrement d'une fenêtre. Les couleurs du vitrail, portées par la douce lumière de septembre, sublimaient les vieilles tentures et le jeune garçon se voyait déjà dans soixante et quelques années se remémorer cette heure enchanteresse auprès de sa douce en regardant leurs arrières petits enfants batifoler gaiement dans le salon.

C'est à cet instant qu'un cri terrible se fit entendre. Le Professeur Snape passa, tel une Banshee sur le chemin du meurtre, pâle, l'œil injecté de sang, l'écume et le châtiment à la bouche…

-« Pas de tentatives de copulation dans les couloirs : 50 points ! et 3 rouleaux chacun sur l'impact de l'usage de potion de croissance dans les élevages de Véracrasse sur l'emploi de leur bave dans les potions. ».

Effrayés, les petits Poufsouffles partirent se terrer dans leur salle commune en piaillant comme de jeunes pintades séparées pour la première fois de leur mère, ou de leur couvoir électrique à infrarouges.

L'ancien Mangemort passa ensuite devant la classe de Runes où des sixième années attendaient le professeur : il vociféra contre les attroupements intempestifs, dangereux en cas d'alerte nécessitant une évacuation diligente et ôta 30 points par tête de pipe avant de leur prescrire 5 rouleaux pour le lendemain sur « les solutions palliatives développées pour remplacer les feuilles de chêne-liège dans les Elixirs de putréfaction. ».

Tournant quelque peu brusquement à l'angle d'un couloir, il manqua d'écraser Miss Teigne à qui il aboya d'une voix tonnante qu'elle avait mérité trois heures de colle et 6 rouleaux sur « les différences de traitement thermique entre les différentes Astéracées pour les potions de Vigueur ».

Il avait encore infligé un total de 78 heures de colle et 357,5 mètres de parchemin, essentiellement sur « le problème de la prolifération bactérienne dans les alcoolatures de mandragore et les multiples et complexes conséquences sur les mixtures confectionnées à partir des dites alcoolatures », avant que son retour dans ses appartements privés mette la population estudiantine à l'abri de son courroux et de sa légitime vindicte…

Il avait accepté. Des générations de Prince, mages noirs jusqu'à la moelle depuis si longtemps que Merlin lui-même les considérait comme définitivement incurables devaient en danser la rumba dans leur tombe d'indignation.

Encore, en tant qu'espion pour l'Ordre, il devait accomplir un quota d'atrocités pour maintenir sa couverture, ce qui le préservait à son avis de la vengeance par delà la tombe de ses sombres aïeuls. Sauf peut-être de celle de l'Oncle Sagamore mais même de son vivant, c'était un vieil aigri insupportable au possible et de toute façon, il avait fait clouer le cercueil, histoire d'être sûr.

Même sa révélation à Potter de la localisation exacte des derniers Horcruxes, ses ancêtres avaient dû la lui pardonner car il n'avait récolté ses renseignements que comme récompense à sa loyauté après le meurtre de Dumbledore et l'assassinat d'un vieil homme malade et sans défense, même sur son ordre, vous pouvez toujours nommer cela de l'euthanasie, ça reste un homicide abject.

Il avait accepté d'emmener Potter avec lui dans ses recherches pour lui changer les idées en échange du financement de Poudlard.

Il aurait dû rester fidèle au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

A suivre….


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Séverus Snape, idole de Poudlard

Disclaimer : tout ce qui suit est la propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling, qui a bien de la veine

Rating : T

Genre : Aventure et humour

Base : Harry Potter, du moins l'ensemble des tomes parus à ce jour(1à6)

Chapitre 1 : De la différence de conception du terme « bagages » chez Séverus Snape, Harry Potter et Hermione Granger.

Séverus s'assit sur le couvercle de sa huitième malle pour tenter de faire joindre les deux bords. Il n'effectuait plus une seule excursion sans trois jeux complets de robes, un en laine pour temps glacial, un en lin pour temps caniculaire et un en coton pour la demi-saison, chaque version se déclinant en sept robes, une par jour de la semaine.

Il avait été définitivement traumatisé au cours de la première guerre lorsque parti en mission pour l'Ordre avec le frère de Dumbledore, il avait été obligé de lui emprunter des tenues, leur quête se prolongeant.

Le goût de l'ancien directeur en matière de vêtements était souvent discutable mais ce n'était rien en comparaison d'Albeforth. Quand l'espion avait contemplé son reflet dans le miroir, il avait failli se trouver mal.

Il s'était toujours douté que les ananas vert amande sur fond orange ne lui iraient pas au teint, maintenant il en avait la preuve. Attendez, non, si une seule preuve a existé ou existe qu'il s'était un jour promené en chemise hawaïenne et en bermuda, il n'avait plus qu'à se faire ermite, donc cette journée n'avait jamais, au grand jamais, eu lieu. Il avait d'ailleurs mis au rebut à son retour les deux ou trois robes qui n'étaient pas de couleur noire, à savoir grises et vert foncées.

Ayant enfin réussi à réduire à néant les velléités de résistance de la valise, il posa un sort de fermeture tellement alambiqué qu'il était assuré de voir un éventuel voleur jeter l'éponge et tenter plutôt de s'en prendre à Gringotts.

Les détrousseurs en liberté sont la plupart du temps des gars prudents et quand ils tombent sur un particulier si paranoïaque savent qu'il s'agit soit d'un mage noir, soit d'un Aurore et aucune des deux catégories n'est vraiment sympa avec ceux qu'elle prend la main dans sa poche.

Il fit un dernier tour dans ses appartements et son regard se posa finalement sur les seuls objets qu'il n'avait encore empaquetés. Il s'agissait des premières choses qu'il avait installées lors de son arrivée, ce seraient aussi celles qu'il retirerait en dernier.

Ses articles et ses diplômes, soigneusement encadrés.

Pour devenir Maître des Potions, de nombreuses étapes, de nombreuses épreuves attendent le jeune sorcier. Séverus avait été successivement Premier Onguent puis Poudre de _Symphytum_, Macération de _Cucurbita, _Huile_ d'Agrimonia _et enfin Maître des Potions es Potions végétales.

Chacun de ces titres était séparés par des recherches et par la publication dans des journaux spécialisés. Séverus avait toujours eu un faible pour « _Elixirs de demain_ » car « _Deuxième Bouillon _» avait à son avis tendance à se monter le bourrichon régulièrement sur la grande découverte du siècle pour ensuite publier de piteux démentis la semaine suivante quand les lecteurs, furieux d'avoir fait fondre leur chaudron favori en testant la manipulation, avaient enseveli la rédaction sous leurs diatribes épistolaires enflammées.

Toutes ses études, tous ses efforts pour faire avancer le noble Art des Potions pour finalement gâcher son talent à enseigner à de jeunes crétins, plus préoccupés de leurs hormones et du prochain match de Quidditch que des douces effluves des élixirs. Il en avait même surpris un, deux semaines auparavant, en train de lire sous la paillasse au lieu d'émincer les tubercules destinés à la potion de Grand Royaux. Le jeune homme avait récuré une telle surface de cachots qu'il en était encore courbé et sursautait à la vue de la moindre brosse, fût elle à dents.

Maintenant il reprenait ses travaux et s'il fallait surveiller le morveux de James Potter pour cela, il y était prêt. Ça ne pouvait pas réellement être pire que supporter à la fois de rendre des comptes au Seigneur des Ténèbres et à Dumbledore.

Et puis, au cas où, il était sûr que le môme serait bien incapable de repérer l'arôme dans son thé de quelques gouttes de venin.

Le soir tombait quand il arriva chez les Granger. Il aurait été persuadé que Potter traînerait sa carcasse à l'ancien domicile de son parrain où il commencerait comme celui-ci de sombrer dans l'auto apitoiement, et accessoirement le gin de mauvaise qualité, ou à la rigueur chez les Weasley où il serait mort d'apoplexie, les artères encrassées par la cuisine de la matriarche de la famille.

Il semblait cependant qu'Hermione Weasley avait jugé ces deux endroits nocifs pour son ami car rappelant trop de souvenirs de ceux qui avaient péri dans la lutte contre les mages noirs. La jeune femme développait des tendances dictatoriales qui faisaient froid dans le dos au terrible maître des Potions. Il était heureux qu'elle ne se soit pas destinée à l'enseignement, une Minerva McGonagall suffisant à Poudlard.

Potter avait donc échoués chez les parents de son ami en compagnie de ses inséparables amis. Snape se demandait vaguement ce que Ronald Weasley pensait de vivre chez ses beaux-parents mais ses réflexions furent interrompues par l'entrée dans le salon de l'Elu du monde magique.

Les journaux ne semblaient pas trouver de qualificatifs assez élogieux pour le jeune homme. Ses yeux étaient toujours d'un vert « émeraude », « jade », « couleur espoir », voire « emplis de sagesse ». Il avait beau regarder Potter ses yeux étaient vert, point, il avait les cheveux noirs, pas «de la profondeur de l'onyx », ce qui de toute façon ne voulait rien dire, quant à son « corps de jeune éphèbe », Séverus trouvait surtout que quelques mois de plats bien consistants et bourratifs ne pourrait lui faire que du bien : il pouvait compter ses côtes, même à travers sa chemise.

Quant « à la hardiesse et la sagesse si étonnantes à son âge que tous ses interlocuteurs remarquent », en des années de confrontations acerbes, il n'en avait pas vu trace, le gosse étant plus imprudent que brave et certainement plus conseillé que malin (merci Miss Granger).

A sa grande déception, il n'était pas non plus la loque qu'il pensait trouver. Il était habillé de vêtements à sa taille, pour une fois, rasé de près et ses cheveux avaient connus un coup de peigne, visiblement sans que le résultat soit très probant. En plus de se prendre pour la Directrice de Poudlard, il semblerait que l'élément féminin du trio jouait les Mme Weasley mère à ses heures perdues.

Celle-ci était par ailleurs occupée à reprendre depuis le début les valises de Potter. Elle devait le prendre pour un mille-pattes vu la quantité astronomique de chaussettes qu'elle y incluait. Ou alors, elle était hantée par l'âme de Dumbledore qui, à chacun de ses anniversaires, demandait à Séverus de lui offrir des chaussettes car « vous êtes bien le seul que cela ne choquera pas ».

Potter semblait néanmoins conserver un peu d'estime de lui car il protesta vigoureusement quand son amie s'attaqua à sa pile de sous-vêtements mais elle n'en tint aucun compte et, bouclant la valise, les poussa tous les deux dehors avec un geste autoritaire et un tel naturel qu'ils étaient sur le perron avant d'avoir eu le temps de réagir.

Séverus réalisa alors que Potter n'avait sûrement jamais quitté la Grande-Bretagne et allait donc devoir s'accrocher à son bras pour aller jusqu'au Centre de Transplanage International dont il devait ignorer la localisation. Potter fils, pendu à son bras, vraiment fantastique.

Il aurait dû rester fidèle au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

A suivre….


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Séverus Snape, idole de Poudlard

Disclaimer : tout ce qui suit est la propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling, qui après tout a travaillé dur et mérite bien de posséder cette galerie de personnages et l'univers qui s'y rapporte

Rating : T

Genre : Aventure et humour (et aucun commentaire désobligeant à ce sujet….)

Base : Harry Potter, du moins l'ensemble des tomes parus à ce jour

Chapitre 3 : De la meilleure façon de dresser magiquement une bestiole plus forte que vous et qui veut cotre peau

Ils s'arrêtèrent tout d'abord en Bavière chez Elred Baldruck avec qui Séverus avait correspondu des années après avoir lu ces essais sur l'influence du métal de la spatule sur les potions Moulinées. Tandis que lui était présentée toute la famille, il n'avait d'yeux que pour Potter. Celui-ci n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le domicile des Granger et Snape se sentait étrangement …vexé.

Pas qu'il ait eu particulièrement envie de l'entendre vaticiner sur combien il était malheureux et combien l'avenir était désormais sombre pour lui mais non, pas un mot. Après tout le gosse avait été confié à l'ex-ennemi de son père, cela aurait dû susciter au moins une amorce de réaction voire une pléthore de commentaires désobligeants. Le regard vert continuait cependant de le traverser comme s'il n'avait pas eu le moindre intérêt.

Baldruck les emmena visiter son laboratoire et l'ancien Mangemort oublia instantanément l'existence même du jeune Potter. Il aurait tué pour avoir de telles installations, et avec bien plus d'enthousiasme qu'il n'en avait mis à exterminer les ennemis du Seigneur des ténèbres.

Le gouvernement magique allemand avait fourni à son ami épistolaire et à son équipe les équipements les plus à la pointe. Il est vrai que ceux-ci s'attaquaient à un problème que depuis des siècles les plus grands mages avaient échoué à résoudre. Baldruck avait comparé leurs essais à la quadrature du cercle moldu mais Snape n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que c'était et se refusait toujours à faire état de son ignorance, surtout, _surtout_ quand Potter semblait en savoir plus que lui.

Il eut le souffle coupé en pénétrant dans le laboratoire. Il avait vu des illustrations, bien sûr, mais rien ne pouvait préparer à cela. L'odeur tout d'abord, incommodante, âcre, animale, _bestiale_…Le bruit aussi, cette respiration lourde, rapide, qui vous faisait retenir la vôtre pour qu'ils ne vous repèrent pas.

Les Minotaures.

Ils étaient plus grands que le Maître des Potions ne l'aurait crû. L'unique mâle accusait bien trois mètres cinquante au garrot et les cinq femelles qui se groupaient autour de lui avoisinaient les trois mètres.

Baldruck les éloigna de l'enclos et offrit une collation. Ils sirotèrent poliment la limonade au genièvre. Potter picorait vaguement un cookie au poivre, ce qui exaspéra Séverus.

Si le môme voulait se tuer, il y avait des moyens plus rapides que l'inanition, par Merlin. Il emplit une assiette d'une part de tarte au chocolat suffisante pour nourrir une équipe de Quidditch pendant trois repas, la noya sous la crème Chantilly et la déposa avec violence devant son ancien élève :

-Mangez et proprement !

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers lui et il fut soulagé d'y voir enfin une émotion. Les yeux ronds, les sourcils qui se perdaient dans la broussaille noire qui lui tenait lieu de chevelure…On aurait pu coller la photo de Potter dans un cadre avec pour légende : « La Surprise » au-dessous.

Le jeune homme sembla hésiter quelques instants à monter sur ses grands chevaux et Séverus se surprit à l'espérer. Un Potter lui débitant un chapelet d'injures, il gérait, c'était même le deuxième exemplaire qu'il se coltinait. En plus, après des années de joutes verbales acides entre Mangemorts pour rabattre les erreurs sur d'autres devant le Maître, il n'avait pas peur d'un gosse, même si celui-ci avait expédier le dit Maître cirer les pompes de Satan.

L'étincelle qui avait traversé l'œil de son ancien élève était cependant mort-née. Il reçut un

-Oui, Monsieur

Puis le Sauveur du monde magique commença à chipoter le contenu de l'assiette en avalant à chaque fois des bouchées qu'un moineau anorexique lui-même aurait trouvées chiche.

Séverus soupira.

Ils restèrent là quinze jours, Séverus débattant avec Elred avec un enthousiasme qu'il pensait perdu des travaux de celui-ci. Le gouvernement allemand lui proposa même un poste au sein de l'équipe, et il se sentit très tenté. Une association aussi hétéroclite, qui couvrait quasiment tous les domaines de la magie, quelle fantastique terrain de jeux pour ses expérimentations.

Il avait toujours aimé les challenges et faire basculer les Minotaures d'un côté ou de l'autre de leur double nature était un problème aussi vieux que la magie. Guérir enfin ceux qui payaient de leur apparence monstrueuse et de leur féroce appétit pour la chair humaine le comportement de leur mère…

C'est à l'aube de la troisième semaine que la catastrophe se produisit. Il avait quelques peu mis en veilleuse ses inquiétudes envers Potter. Celui-ci paraissait toujours aussi amorphe, un vrai Véracrasse mais ne semblait pas près à attenter à sa vie.

C'était encore heureux car Minerva aurait été capable de se mettre en colère. Malgré les années, elle continuait de le traiter comme le petit garçon à qui elle avait enseigné et le sombre et ténébreux Mangemort s'était parfois surpris à se dandiner, mal à l'aise comme un premier année, quand elle le tançait comme un marmot qui a besoin d'être remis à sa place !

Il se contentait de surveiller que le garçon faisait trois repas par jour, et basta. Il lui semblait le voir parfois échanger avec les autres spécialistes dans le laboratoire, mais il n'était pas là pour lui servir de nourrice non plus.

Occupé à tester l'effet de différentes solutions plus ou moins diluées sur le plasma de Minotaures, Séverus et Elred ne virent pas le jeune apprenti sur la passerelle vaciller et perdre l'équilibre avec la lourde dame-jeanne pleine d'acide. Ils ne virent pas non plus celui-ci tomber sur la femelle Minotaure en contrebas.

Par contre, dans un rayon de trois bon km, il était difficile de laisser passer le meuglement de douleur et le fracas de la clôture, écrasée par le monstre dans sa douleur. L'hybride, rendu fou de rage, se précipita sur le premier humain à portée. La jeune femme, tétanisée, n'esquissa même pas un mouvement de fuite ou de défense. De toute façon, battre un tel animal à la course ou l'abattre d'un sort semblait illusoire.

C'est à cet instant qu'il repéra Potter. Celui-ci s'était retrouvé si vite devant la jeune sorcière que nul ne fut capable de dire plus tard d'où il avait surgi. Potter était un jeune imbécile, pas plus capable de s'occuper de lui-même que de préparer la plus basique des potions, du moins selon l'avis de son ancien Professeur. Par contre, ses réflexes, c'était autre chose.

La baguette qui avait terrassé le meurtrier de ses parents fut si vite dans sa main qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle y avait sauté toute seule. Trois sorts en fusèrent, à une telle vitesse que leurs trois couleurs furent impossibles à différencier.

Ils n'étaient pas assez puissants pour terrasser le monstre, bien sûr mais l'animal se cabra, glapissant et reculant sous la puissance des impacts magiques puis tenta d'encorner le jeune homme. Celui-ci lança un sort de lien vers la passerelle qui le surplombait, saisit dans son autre main la lumière qui ricocha comme il l'aurait fait d'une corde, puis enroulant l'entrave lumineuse autour son poignet, s'éleva d'un coup de rein autour du Minotaure qui chargeait, comme un gymnaste aux anneaux.

Séverus en lâcha sa baguette, qu'il avait fini par penser à sortir. Les autres sorciers présents avaient fini par réagir et jetaient force maléfices à la créature. Celle-ci tituba et passa à proximité de Potter qui, toujours accroché à son sort, saisit violemment son encolure entre ses cuisses. L'animal griffa rageusement les jambes du jeune homme mais les sorts, qui maintenant qu'il était immobile, atteignaient tous leur cible, finirent par le faire plier.

Le Maître des Potions ne retrouva ses esprits que pour empêcher le morveux d'achever l'animal en lui tranchant la gorge avec une dague tirée de sa botte.

Plus tard, tandis que les apprentis se disputaient l'honneur de soigner celui qu'ils ne nommaient plus que le Chevaucheur de Monstres (non mais franchement, comme si Potter n'avait pas suffisamment de titres ronflants à sa disposition en Grande-Bretagne !), Elred fit à Séverus un compte rendu détaillée de la trachée du Minotaure, seule véritable faiblesse de son anatomie et de comment Potter avait eu raison de tenter de l'asphyxier…

Séverus avait envie d'aller se faire vomir. Quelque soit le pays, il n'y en avait donc que pour cet insupportable morveux suffisant ?

Toujours plus tard, quand toute l'équipe fut occupé à faire un résumé des événements aux officiels accourus, il interrogea son ancien élève et s'aperçut que celui-ci avait agi en toute connaissance de cause, ayant passé tout son temps à accumuler des données sur les Minotaures depuis leur arrivée.

-Il faut toujours se tenir au courant des points faibles de l'ennemi.

-Vous n'avez plus d'ennemis, Potter, la guerre est finie.

-Vigilance constante, m'a-t-on appris…

Il s'apprêtait à courir le monde avec un ersatz du vieux Maugrey Fol œil, paranoïaque et dangereux, le compagnon de voyage idéal.

Il aurait dû rester fidèle au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

A suivre


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Séverus Snape, idole de Poudlard

Disclaimer : tout ce qui suit est la propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling

Rating : T

Genre : Aventure et quelques tentatives d'humour

Base : Harry Potter, du moins l'ensemble des tomes parus à ce jour(1à6)

Note : Ce chapitre est écrit en l'honneur de Vendetta, Snapiste convaincue, qui comprendra pourquoi dès la lecture du premier mot.

Chapitre 4 : Des relations de Séverus Snape et Harry Potter vis-à-vis de la boisson et du meilleur moyen de remonter le moral à une fouine loin de son terrier.

Prague !

Citée mythique.

Prague.

Citée mystique.

Prague, citée de Rodolphe II de Habsourg, seul sorcier à être jamais monté sur un trône européen.

Prague citée de Meyrink, écrivain moldu le jour et dernier grand concurrent en alchimie de Nicolas Flamel la nuit.

Certaines sources moldues affirmaient que le nom était issu d'une vieille racine slave signifiant gué. S'ils savaient. Il s'agissait bien d'un gué mais entre le monde moldu et celui des forces magiques.

La magie imprégnait les murs de la ville, ses ruelles, flottait dans l'air et faisait de cet endroit un être à la frontière de la vie, un lieu à part. Un peu comme Poudlard en fait, en plus grand et sans la traditionnelle attaque de mages noirs au mois de juin.

Séverus s'adossa au parapet du pont Charles et regarda le soleil se coucher sur la ville. Même pour un ancien Mangemort, à l'âme souillée de si nombreux crimes que la nuit elle-même était plus claire, la vie pouvait réserver des instants de grâce.

Dommage pour Harry Potter, il ne semblait pas capable de le percevoir. Il donnait l'impression de se forcer à vivre, presque par habitude, bardait sa chambre de sorts de protection et avait manqué de trucider la veille un innocent elfe qui lui apportait son petit déjeuner.

Le Maître des cachots de Poudlard avait bien fait de partir discrètement de l'hôtel, ce merveilleux moment aurait été gâché par la présence du môme, et par le regard bovin qu'il aurait posé sur cette lumière merveilleuse dans laquelle la ville semblait une citée légendaire, bâtie par les mages et destinée à ceux que le destin marquait de son sceau.

Il rentra en flânant par le chemin des écoliers, faisant de son mieux pour éviter les foules de touristes moldus, ce qui restait assez facile puisque aucun de ces aventuriers des temps modernes ne s'éloignait des rues conseillées par leur guide.

Dans ce genre de circonstances, Snape se sentait presque en paix avec le reste de l'humanité. Notez bien que j'ai écris presque, le fait qu'il accomplisse ce voyage d'étude en maternant un ancien élève qu'il n'avait jamais pu encadrer, rejeton d'un homme dont il avait dû se coltiner les brimades pendant toute sa scolarité et filleul d'un homme dont le monde magique britannique dans son ensemble savait qu'il le haïssait avec la dernière vigueur était peut-être pour quelque chose.

Et avait-il précisé, qu'en plus de toutes ces tares, déjà lourdes pour un seul être, c'était un Gryffondor ?

Une fois arrivé à destination, il eut un temps d'arrêt. Devait-il aller au bar de l'hôtel se délecter d'une de ces succulentes bières de Bohème ou bien tout simplement s'installer dans son lit avec le dernier traité de Pavlina Irkaw, la sorcière chargée de coordonner la protection de la colonie de sirènes fluviales de la Vltava qu'il devait rencontrer le lendemain ?

Ou bien il pouvait passer la soirée à remonter le moral de Potter qui avait réussi à faire, Merlin sait comment, sauter les protections magiques de sa chambre et qui l'attendait en se rongeant les ongles avec enthousiasme et en trépignant comme une puce hystérique en manque de sa drogue habituelle.

-Je ne veux pas avoir à payer pour votre greffe de phalanges, alors arrêtez ça.

-Vous étiez parti ! affirma celui-qui-avait-fini-par-terrasser-son-ennemi-après-quand-même-un-certain-nombre-d'essais-infructueux.

-Si vous me disiez pourquoi vous vous êtes permis d'entrer dans ma chambre, plutôt que d'énoncer de telles platitudes.

Potter, tout en prenant la couleur d'un crabe à feu bien cuit, émis une sorte de gargouillis qui ressemblait vaguement à « _minquiétaitpourvous _»

Le complexe du héros avait encore frappé.

Snape soupira.

Deux heures plus tard, il avait entraîné le jeune homme dans une gargote crasseuse, car dans le bar de l'hôtel quelqu'un risquait de faire un rapport à Minerva, voire pire à Granger. Il espérait le voir échanger ses lamentations contre quelques chansons paillardes. S'il se souvenait bien, Sirius Black, même à onze ans, avait possédé un répertoire _très_ étendu et utilisant un vocabulaire si grivois que Dumbledore lui-même avait un jour rougi comme une rosière, _Dumbledore_ par Merlin, Mordred et tous les tordus des légendes arthuriennes.

A son grand désappointement, le cabot n'avait apparemment pas survécu assez longtemps à son évasion d'Azkaban pour enseigner « C'était un fringant centaure qui cherchaaaaaaaaiiiiiit une fille » à son filleul. Ou alors Lupin lui avait collé la langue au palais d'un bon maléfice à la première tentative.

Séverus avait fait cependant une autre découverte, et elle valait son pesant de Dragées Surprises.

Le jeune Potter, ce parangon de vertu, ce héraut du camp des gentils mages blancs et des sentiments niais, ce jeune garçon que toutes les ménagères de plus de cinquante ans de la communauté magique britannique rêvaient comme gendre tenait l'alcool comme un vieux brigadier moustachu des hussards confit dans la gnôle. On en apprenait vraiment tous les jours.

Ils avaient descendu exactement la même quantité de cette fichue liqueur mauve à la carotte sauvage et si Snape avait cru un instant voir Trelawney danser en bikini sur une table, avant de se rendre compte (ouf !) que ce n'était que le motif de Vahiné sur la chemise du barman, Potter semblait toujours frais comme un gardon. Il était temps qu'il ralentisse sur le cocktail spécial, il doutait qu'être rond devant lui renforce l'autorité, déjà quasiment inexistante, voire inexistante tout court qu'il possédait sur ce damné Gryffondor.

En plus, il avait tendance à avoir des hallucinations quand l'alcool courait dans ses veines. Il se souvenait avoir en septième année changé Rodolphus Lestrange en fourmilier pour l'aider à se défendre contre les hordes sanguinaires de fourmis rouges qu'il était sûr de voir tenter de nettoyer ses os de toute chair. Lestrange ne lui avait plus jamais tourné le dos après ça.

Dans le fond de la salle, quelques brutes avinées semblaient trouver désopilant de pincer les fesses d'un jeune homme crasseux vêtu de loques qu'il se renvoyaient les uns les autres de brusques bourrades. Potter sauta sur ses pieds et Snape n'eut que le temps de l'attraper par l'épaule pour l'empêcher d'aller jouer au preux chevalier.

-Tenez vous tranquille, pour une fois dans votre vie, c'est sûrement un de leurs amis et je me vois mal expliquer une bagarre de bar en tchèque aux Aurors accourus. Vous imaginez le scandale si vous êtes reconnu ?

Potter sembla hésiter, puis se posa à nouveau sur son tabouret, sans cesser de fixer le fond de la salle. Séverus bénit les dieux qui avaient été, pour une fois, cléments. Dans l'état proche de l'ébriété où il se trouvait, il se voyait mal défendre son ancien élève si ça tournait mal.

D'ailleurs, il commençait à divaguer, il avait bien l'impression que la jeune victime était le fils Malefoy.

Et en fait, c'était normal vu le cri de guerre que l'élève fétiche de Dumbledore venait de hurler avant de se jeter dans la mêlée :

-Malefoy, tiens bon, j'arrive !!

Snape embrassa la situation du regard : Malefoy poussait des petits cris effarouchés tout en bombardant ses assaillants des verres qui lui tombait sous la main tandis que son éternel adversaire, après être vicieusement tombé par derrière sur le râble d'un de ces piliers de bars tchèques avait saisi un tabouret et se servait de cette arme improvisée comme d'une masse d'armes, visant systématiquement ce qui reste la partie la plus fragile d'un individu masculin. L'ancien espion avait envie d'écraser une larme, finalement, le fils Potter aurait peut-être fait un serpentard convenable.

Cinq heures plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes, après avoir ravagé le bar à la manière moldu et à la manière sorcière, avoir tenté de s'étriper cinq fois sur le retour de l'hôtel et refusé de s'avouer respectivement ce qu'ils faisaient là, dormaient comme seuls le font les enfants, les adolescents et ceux dont le foie tient la route, serrés l'un contre l'autre et puant l'alcool à des km et surtout, surtout, ils le faisaient dans _son_ lit !!

Il fallait qu'il écrive à Minerva de toute urgence.

* * *

Franchement, à voir le ton de la lettre de Minerva, on aurait presque pu croire qu'elle le jugeait inapte à s'occuper des deux gosses. Il leva un instant les yeux du parchemin. Les anciens ennemis d'école en étaient venus joyeusement aux mains et le jeune Malefoy avait en ce moment même un délicat teint bleu porcelaine. Une telle débauche d'énergie alors qu'il existait tant de sorts _charmants _pour en arriver à de tels résultats prouvaient qu'ils avaient de la force à revendre et donc qu'ils étaient en forme, non ? D'ailleurs depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son camarade, Potter semblait en bien meilleur état.

D'une certaine façon, c'était profondément injuste, lui n'avait plus les Maraudeurs pour se défouler, même s'il ne se serait jamais abaissé à se servir de ses poings, on obtenait tellement de choses avec des potions. Il décida brusquement qu'il n'y avait pas de raisons que les gosses s'amusent et pas lui et, avec quelques difficultés, décrocha les doigts de Potter du cou du jeune aristocrate. Décidemment, les Gryffondors quand ils s'attachaient à quelque chose, un idéal, une quelconque cause perdue, ou à une personne, quoique pas de cette façon tactile d'habitude, étaient pire que des bernicles sur un rocher.

Il intima d'un ton sec au jeune blond de se tenir tranquille deux minutes s'il ne voulait avoir affaire à lui puis entraîna Potter dans le couloir.

-Vous jouez à quoi ? Interrogea t il d'un ton abrupt.

Potter le regarda d'un air suspicieux, comme s'il le jaugeait…ou comme s'il ne comprenait pas la question. Comme avec un Gryffondor la deuxième option était plus probable, Snape précisa sa pensée.

-Le jeune Lord Malefoy a vu son monde s'effondrer. Sa mère est morte, son père a été exécuté et il a été banni. Vous pensez vraiment qu'il a besoin que vous le traitiez de fouine alcoolique et peroxydée, Merlin sait ce que ça veut dire, à longueur de journée ?

Potter le regarda comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu puis glissa d'un air canaille :

-Maintenant qu'il est le seul tenant de la fortune Malefoy, c'est Lord Malefoy ? Je ne vous savais pas vénal, Monsieur.

Séverus se sentit au bord de l'apoplexie, ou de l'Avada Kedavera et cela dû se voir sur son visage car Potter poursuivit :

-Malefoy est perturbé.

Il n'est pas le seul pensa Séverus.

-Nos rixes, c'est quelque chose de familier, quelque chose auquel il peut se raccrocher, notre présence ne peut que lui faire du bien. Reprit Harry.

Il retourna dans sa chambre, laissant Séverus, complètement interdit dans le couloir. Non seulement Potter semblait sortir de lui-même de sa déprime pour venir en aide à son ennemi d'enfance mais il venait de faire preuve de psychologie.

Surtout, il venait de sous-entendre que le fils de Lucius et Narcissa allait les accompagner pour une part de leur périple.

Qu'y a-t-il de pire que de voyager juste avec un Potter ?

Il aurait dû rester fidèle au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_A suivre…_


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Séverus Snape, idole de Poudlard

Disclaimer : tout ce qui suit est la propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling, qui a mis au monde à la fois Sévy, Ryry et tous les autres dangereux cinglés évoqués dans cette histoire.

Rating : T

Genre : Aventure et humour

Base : Harry Potter, du moins l'ensemble des tomes parus à ce jour(1à6)

Chapitre 5 : De l'avis de Séverus sur les Gryffondors, la troll-attitude de Harry Potter et l'hygiène de Lucius Malefoy et de son fils

« Les Gryffondors sont des êtres étranges » écrivait la grande anthropologue magique Dèle de Siliasse. Est-il besoin de préciser que, bien que d'origine française, la sorcière avait fait ses études à Poudlard dans l'illustre maison de Salazar Serpentard ? Séverus était tout à fait d'accord avec elle.

Potter étant le fleuron de sa maison, quoique Séverus aurait plutôt utilisé le terme furoncle pour le désigner, il ne pouvait que se comporter de façon étrange : gentil petit garçon la plupart du temps, quoique avec une tendance certaine et nouvelle aux sarcasmes, Malefoy devait lui déteindre dessus, et psychopathe sanguinaire quand ça le prenait : Docteur Potter et Mister Survivant sans doute. Ils avaient passé l'après-midi à observer des perdrix des roches Philby, allongés dans la caillasse du Yémen. L'ancien professeur ne comprenait pas au début la volonté de Potter d'utiliser cet instrument moldu, des jumeaux lui semblait-il au lieu de s'en tenir aux Multiplettes sorcières. Il ne fut plus très sûr de son choix quand les dites Multiplettes lui mordirent le nez pour le punir d'être distrait.

En règle générale, Potter avait une conversation assez ennuyeuse mais l'observation ornithologique nécessitant le silence, ce travers n'en était plus un. Le jeune homme s'était rendu utile, démontrant que son habilité à déjouer des complots maléfiques pour la domination sanglante et sans pitié du monde pouvait être avantageusement utilisé à tromper la vigilance des oiseaux à qui Séverus voulait soustraire quelques plumes pour ses expériences.

Ce fut sur la route de l'hôtel que le jeune homme lui demanda :

-Au fait, sur quoi portent vos travaux ?

Séverus eut comme une révélation :

Potter était une sorte de Troll.

Il avait, comme son homologue, des capacités de réflexion limitées mais des capacités tout de même. Cependant, personne n'en tenait jamais compte, habitués qu'étaient les gens à considérer Hermione Granger comme la tête du Trio et les deux autres comme des cervelles de Veracrasse, pas qu'ils aient intrinsèquement tort sur ce sujet d'ailleurs.

Le monde magique s'était donc accoutumé à prendre les décisions à la place de Potter: Dumbledore, Black, Lupin, Minerva, tous, ils avaient transbahuté le gamin hébété au travers des épreuves. En fait, Potter était le peuple juif du monde magique, on le déportait sans lui demander son avis et il était trop content d'échapper à tous les cinglés qui voulaient sa peau pour tout un tas de raisons fumeuses pour vraiment protester, se contentant de coller un bon maléfice dans les pattes de ceux qui exagéraient. Il décida donc que l'édification du jeune cancrelat brun était sa bonne action de l'année et l'informa, sans trop d'insultes, Albus aurait été fier, qu'il travaillait sur les hybrides magiques et sur la création d'une potion standard permettant de les faire pencher vers l'une de leur deux origines.

-Dites donc, ça ne serait pas un peu de l'eugénisme ? Questionna Potter.

Séverus était si étonné qu'il connaisse le mot qu'il ne releva même pas le fait que son interlocuteur venait de remettre ses motivations, bien sûres entièrement pures et désintéressées en cause.

Il renifla avec la même expression qu'il avait eue pendant des années en prenant des élèves en flagrant délit, l'expression que Chourave appelait : Gryffondors : 100 points.

-Apprenez que leur nature les condamne souvent à une mort précoce, souvent dès la maturité sexuelle. En plus, je n'ai jamais parlé de leur administrer de force…

Potter le coupa grossièrement.

-Malefoy n'était–il pas censé nous attendre dans la chambre ?

Séverus soupira. Le jeune gredin n'avait rien écouté, prouvant une fois de plus qu'il était plus doué pour les opérations suicides de type « je sauve le monde et c'est aux pauvres espions qui passent par là, voient de la lumière et entrent, de me sauver moi » que pour tenir une conversation ou même faire preuve d'intérêt pour un sujet sérieux, le Quidditch et l'élimination des mages noirs ne comptant pas comme matière : le premier était un sport pour crétins congénitaux prêts à perdre leur unique neurone dans un choc frontal avec un Cognard quant au second, depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était décédé, paix à ce qui lui servait d'âme, les adeptes des sombres arts faisaient profil bas.

Malefoy avait choisi de rester à l'hôtel, le soleil yéménite étant trop fort pour son teint de lys. Bon, ça ç'était la version officielle, son parrain soupçonnant plutôt que le cadre sûr de la chambre lui faisait des vacances après sa fuite à travers l'Europe magique pour échapper aux esprits bien-pensants, Black aurait utilisé une terminologie plus proche de pisse-froid, qui après avoir courageusement attendu la fin de la guerre au fond de leur cave s'étaient mis à combattre le mal en s'en prenant aux enfants, petits-enfants et à toutes les connaissances enfin de ceux qui avaient porté la marque honteuse.

Drago aurait donc dû se trouver en train de jouer les princesses au bois dormant, ou à la rigueur tenter de vider toutes les réserves d'eau chaude de l'hôtel en prenant une douche marathon comme son père en avait l'habitude à l'époque de leurs études. Séverus était d'ailleurs persuadé que la frustration de prendre des douches glaciales pendant sept ans, parce qu'en plus ce foutu bougre blond se levait à l'aube, était pour beaucoup dans le fait qu'une si grosse part de leurs condisciples étaient devenus de terribles Mangemorts.

Quand on est jeune, on fait vite des idioties et chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres, résilier son contrat parce qu'on avait réfléchi n'était pas possible, même si on avait changé d'avis dans les 15 jours.

Toutes ces, profondes, réflexions ne ramenaient pas le sujet de l'inquiétude potterienne. Il était étonnant de voir à quel point une personne lui ayant tapé sur le système, et parfois sur le coin de la figure, avec régularité pendant des années pouvait cependant faire se déclencher la commande « Défense du plus faible » dans l'instinct Rouge et Or. Une sorte d'atavisme sans doute, son père aussi sauvait des Serpentards détestés depuis des années.

Ils se débarrassèrent des pelures destinées à les préserver du mélanome et choisirent d'attendre leur compagnon de voyage, Séverus attaquant la lecture d'un essai pour tuer le temps : « 232 raisons d'ensorceler son prochain ».

Pfff, il en aurait trouvé bien plus.

Une heure plus tard, Potter attaquait sa main droite après avoir rongé les extrémités de l'autre jusqu'au sang. Séverus se demandait vaguement si le ballot allait retirer ses chaussures quand il serait en manque d'ongles.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Potter commença à faire des allers et retours dans la chambre, de la fenêtre à la porte, demi-tour, de la porte à la fenêtre, demi-tour, de la fenêtre à la porte, demi-tour, de la…enfin, vous voyez l'idée.

Encore 15 minutes plus tard, Séverus avait compté 567 allers et retours et comptait désormais de 1 à 300 en sumérien pour garder son calme et tenir la promesse de non-violence faite à Minerva.

Dix minutes plus tard, il donna une potion sédative à Potter.

Environ cinq minutes plus tard, il apprit que Potter parlait dans son sommeil et que ce qu'il racontait était encore plus dépourvu d'intérêt que lorsqu'il était éveillé.

Trois jours plus tard, après enquête, ils tentaient de faire sortir Drao des geôles d'Hévelius Malefoy, de Malefoy et associés, succursale locale des entreprises familiales. La chance étant rarement du côté de Séverus, ils furent pris. La fortune cependant estimait que botter les fesses de Voldemort pour tomber sous les sorts d'un apprenti mage noir, car si Hévelius avait été si doué que ça, son cousin Lucius l'aurait appelé à ses côtés, n'était pas digne du Sauveur du Monde Magique Et Des Alentours.

Deux heures après leur extraordinaire évasion, les Gryffondors ne rampent pas discrètement dans les égouts, ils font spectaculairement sauter la porte principale avec force étincelles, pour que tout le quartier soit au courant de leur fuite, Draco leur révéla, de mauvaise grâce, qu'il avait été enfermé par son oncle car il avait récupéré les diamants Malefoy, célèbres dans le monde magique pour leur éclat, et aussi par la malédiction qui s'y attachait et qu'il avait refusé de lui rendre.

Trois heures après, Séverus Snape, une main bandée du fait des cerbères Malefoy, Harry Potter, quelques ecchymoses pour la même raison et Draco Malefoy, un magnifique coquard du fait d'Harry Potter, fuyaient le pays pour éviter la colère de l'oncle du jeune blond et de ses sicaires. Ils partaient vers l'Equateur car Séverus savait que les Sorciers incas avaient beaucoup travaillés sur des hybrides homme-guépard.

Il espérait que cette fois rien ne gâcherait le séjour et qu'il pourrait faire avancer tranquillement ses recherches. Force était de constater qu'avec les années, il appréciait de moins en moins de faire le coup de main, sabre, pardon baguette au clair. A fortiori, se débattre dans les ennuis à la mode Gryffondor le fatiguait.

Au moins, avec son ancien Maître, il savait à quoi s'en tenir alors que quand Potter était dans les parages, impossible de savoir de quel côté la tuile allait arriver. Comment ça, la faute de Malefoy ? Malefoy était un Serpentard, ils ne commettent pas de faute, tout juste de légères et rares erreurs de jugement. Alors que chez les Gryffondors, les bourdes sont la norme.

Il aurait dû rester fidèle au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_A suivre…_

_Note à destination de Vendetta: Et oui, ils partent pour l'Amérique du Sud, je sens que tu vas me maudire (cf marais putride du premier chapitre)_


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : Séverus Snape, idole de Poudlard

Disclaimer : tout ce qui suit est la propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling.

Rating : T

Genre : Aventure et humour

Base : Harry Potter, du moins l'ensemble des tomes parus à ce jour(1à6)

Chapitre 6 : Où le titre trouve enfin son explication

Quand Séverus sortit de sa chambre ce jour-là Potter et Malefoy étaient déjà levés. Il faut dire qu'il appréciait désormais assez l'idée, voire la mise en pratique des grasses matinées.

Pendant ce qui lui avait semblé des siècles, il avait régulièrement été réveillé à l'aube ou au plein milieu de la nuit, par la brulure de la marque sur son bras ou par Albus qui, insomniaque comme tous les vieillards, tenait à lui confier ses plans nouvellement conçus pour la mise à l'ombre des Mangemorts, le rapprochement inter maisons, l'aide psychologique à apporter à Rusard, la conquête de Mme Pomfresh ou encore pour empêcher le Ministre de la Magie d'entraîner leur monde dans le chaos (rayer les mentions inutiles).

Autant dire qu'être réveillé juste parce qu'il avait atteint son quota de sommeil et non pas parce que son patron tambourinait à sa porte à 3 h du matin ou que son ténébreux Maître n'avait pas eu son lot d'atrocités était une expérience nouvelle et agréable.

Il s'aventura vers la salle à manger de l'hôtel et s'assit entre ses deux anciens élèves. Ne lui prêtant pas la moindre attention, Malefoy était en train de se plaindre au serveur : il lui avait servi du thé vert au lieu du thé blanc commandé : Crime !! (enfin, selon lui…).

Tout en se faisant la réflexion qu'un séjour à Azkaban aurait finalement peut-être fait du bien au jeune homme, Séverus se tourna vers Harry pour découvrir qui celui-ci ne s'intéressait pas plus à lui. Il fixait en effet un couple, sans doute en voyage de noces, qui se bécotait d'une façon positivement indécente, surtout à la table du petit déjeuner !

Snape s'apprêtait à lui faire la réflexion que les observer de la sorte était de la dernière des incorrections quand Potter, semblant sortir enfin de sa transe, remarqua sa présence. L'amélioration de l'humeur de l'ancien Gryffondor, flagrante la semaine d'avant, semblait réduite à néant.

Snape soupira.

L'œil morne, Potter paraissait apathique et complètement perdu dans son chagrin.

Qu'est ce que c'était que ce comportement d'ailleurs ? Est-ce qu'il n'était pas un Gryffondor ? Est-ce qu'il n'était pas censé être un héros, fort, brave et tout le tintouin face à l'adversité ? Est-ce qu'il n'était pas censé s'endurcir au fil des épreuves, terrasser le vilain dragon et partir dans le soleil couchant, bras dessus, bras dessous avec la princesse et toute une harmonie de cuivres pour casser les oreilles du spectateur ?

Toutes ces considérations, outre qu'elles nous apprenaient que Snape était un spectateur assidu des films de Walt Disney, nous amenaient aussi à examiner la possibilité que le sombre Maître des Potions était aussi fleur bleue qu'une midinette de Poufsouffle malgré son âge canonique.

Ne lui dites pas que je vous l'aie dit, je tiens à ma peau.

Dans un grand élan de bonté, et aussi parce qu'il tenait à ses subventions, il proposa donc à Potter de l'accompagner, et à Malefoy aussi pendant qu'on y était parce qu'il préférait le surveiller lui-même, l'expérience yéménite précédente l'ayant quelque peu échaudé, et, comme tout le monde le sait, sorcier échaudé craint le chaudron vide.

L'ex-Serpentard se plaignit d'un ton froid qu'il avait prévu de faire aujourd'hui les magasins sorciers locaux pour tenter de se reconstituer une garde-robe digne d'un Malefoy. Snape tourna vers lui un visage étonné :

-Ne les avez-vous déjà pas fait hier et avant-hier ? Je croyais vos comptes encore bloqués pour un an ?

Potter eut la bonne grâce de rougir. Snape se mordit la langue pour ne pas soupirer car cela devenait une vraie manie. Est-ce que le gosse n'apprendrait jamais que les serpents mordaient la main qui les avait nourris ? Il ne put retenir aussi facilement son commentaire :

- J'ignorais que vous entreteniez des gigolos, Potter ?

L'air outré des deux autres lui aurait presque donné envie de rire.

Ils partirent donc rencontrer son contact et c'est à ce moment là que le destin frappa. En même temps, il fallait un petit peu s'y attendre.

Potter était une sorte de paratonnerre magique, quand un mage noir passait dans le coin, la cicatrice et l'andouille qui était livré avec l'attiraient irrésistiblement. Malefoy était issu d'une famille de féroces adeptes des arts sombres et des coups tordus qui s'en étaient toujours sortis, contrairement à lui, ce qui prouvait que le dernier tenant du nom avait la poisse.

Quant à Snape lui-même, entre les Maraudeurs, le seigneur des Ténèbres, Dumbledore et Londubat…

Il était tranquillement en train de débattre avec le doyen de l'université magique de Guayaquil quand l'un des murs de la bibliothèque explosa, ensevelissant au passage Malefoy sous les gravats. Snape grimaça en voyant Bellatrix émerger du trou en lançant des Doloris de tous les côtés. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas été un modèle d'équilibre psychologique et pourtant lui-même avait considéré la femme comme complètement cinglée.

Il jeta prudemment un coup d'œil alentour. Le doyen était caché sous une table, Potter tentait discrètement de faire léviter Draco à l'abri et n'avait pas repéré Rodolphus Lestrange qui, couvrant sa femme, s'apprêtait à mettre un terme à sa carrière.

Snape soupira.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour Minerva. Il se dressa, baguette en main, prêt à défendre ses anciens élèves. C'est à cet instant qu'il prit conscience du mouvement derrière lui…

* * *

Le monde était en noir et blanc.

Ça voulait dire qu'il y avait encore un monde au moins.

Face à lui Potter sanglotait, recroquevillé dans un fauteuil.

Il voulut manifester son indignation, Potter ne pouvait pas penser à le soigner avant de craquer, non ?

Malefoy passa devant son champ de vision, tendant un mouchoir à celui qui l'avait ridiculisé pendant des années sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Snape voulut grogner.

Impossible.

D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant, il ne sentait plus aucun de ses muscles. Le sort avait dû le paralyser. Il aurait mieux fait de rester dans son lit.

La legilimencie allait lui servir. S'il se souvenait bien, l'esprit de Potter était une vraie passoire.

**-Potter !!!**

- Argghh.

L'Elu du monde magique venait d'effectuer un saut de carpe qui aurait rendu un gymnaste jaloux. Il agita la tête de droite à gauche, complètement affolé, et apparemment se croyant possédé.

**-C'est le Professeur Snape, bougre de petit imbécile !! **projeta t il dans l'esprit du jeune homme.

Potter gagna le centre de la pièce, qui se révélait être sa chambre d'hôtel, les yeux fermés dans un louable effort de concentration.

Snape sentit une question se former dans l'esprit du gamin.

**-Où êtes vous ?**

**-Juste à votre droite, ouvrez les yeux, idiot. **

Potter le regarda, s'approcha puis :

-Malefoyyyyyyyyyyyy !

Comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de lui, Snape se tourna vers l'autre ancien Attrapeur et projeta aussi loin qu'il le put sa présence dans son esprit. Celui-ci se percha dans le fauteuil, semblant la proie d'une intense réflexion puis commença à son tour à projeter son esprit vers celui de Séverus.

L'ancien Mangemort put voir Bellatrix, criant de joie penchée sur son corps meurtri, il put voir Potter se dresser, forcément héroïque, et se ruer sur la femme de toute la force de sa magie et de sa haine. Il put voir le doyen penché à son tour sur son corps pâle, chantant dans une langue inconnue d'une voix lente. Il put voir les sorciers équatoriens brûler son corps et répandre ses cendres dans un marais comme le voulait leur coutume.

Une minute….

Il était mort !!

**-En effet. Vous êtes mort. **La voix de Draco était froide, contrôlée. Malefoy

**-Mais alors…Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?**

**-Ce que fait tout sorcier anglais doté d'un peu de jugeote quand il est dans la mouise, nous allons partir pour Poudlard. **Intervint Potter qui semblait avoir repris son sang-froid.

**- Ils vous ont remis à nous, disant que cela apaiserait notre peine. Nous n'avions pas saisi ce qu'ils avaient fait à votre esprit. **RepritDraco

**-Mais fait quoi, enfin ! **

La question sonnait complètement hystérique mais dans certaine circonstance, même les Britanniques perdent leur sang-froid.

Draco invoqua un miroir d'un coup de baguette et lui présenta. Il vit alors sa récompense pour des années de bons et loyaux services au camp de la lumière.

Il faisait environ trente centimètres de haut. Il était en terre cuite avec une panse distendue et des orbites incrustées de jade.

Il était une idole.

Il aurait dû rester fidèle au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_A suivre…_


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : Séverus Snape, idole de Poudlard

Disclaimer : tout ce qui suit est la propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling

Rating : T

Genre : Aventure et humour

Base : Harry Potter, du moins l'ensemble des tomes parus à ce jour(1à6)

Chapitre 7 : Des ennuis qui se produisent toujours dans la périphérie de Harry Potter

-Il faut prendre la rue à droite !

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, Potter, il faut aller tout droit.

-Depuis quand les fouines savent lire une carte ?

-Depuis qu'un binoclard écervelé de ma connaissance s'est révélé incapable de le faire !

Snape aurait bien soupiré pour leur démontrer que les querelles infantiles lui tapaient sur le système, seulement être en terre cuite gênait quelque peu le processus.

Quand il s'était retrouvé coincé dans cette forme, il avait pensé que son quota de soucis était atteint pour un moment. Maintenant, il voulait juste qu'on lui fasse retrouver son corps, et peu importe le moyen, puis s'enfermer dans ses appartements à Poudlard avec de quoi prendre une bonne cuite et ne plus _jamais_ en sortir. Le monde est trop cruel avec les ex-Mangemorts sans défense.

Et si Minerva tentait de venir lui parler d'un ancien élève déprimé, il invoquait les chiens de l'Enfer pour lui jeter aux trousses, et il se fichait que ce soit elle qui remplisse sa fiche de salaire.

Dans l'état où il était, Potter et Malefoy n'avaient pas osé prendre un Portoloin. Imaginez que les ondes magiques le séparent de son réceptacle. Il est difficile de rattraper un esprit avec un filet à papillons, fût-il ensorcelé, comme on le ferait avec un vulgaire chiroptère !

Ils avaient donc choisi l'avion.

Il y a des gens qui passent la douane, achètent un immonde parfum pour Tante Cunégonde dans les boutiques duty free, roupillent tranquillement dans l'appareil (ou arrachent l'accoudoir avec les dents, suivant leur degré de confiance dans ces boîtes en fer blanc volantes) et arrivent enfin sans encombre à leur destination.

Mais pas Potter.

Potter était là, et cela suffit pour qu'un bandit moldu tente de les détourner pour La Havane. Séverus n'avait que de vagues notions de politique moldu, et aucune idée de ce qu'était le régime castriste mais il était contre!

Pour distraire le pirate de l'air un instant, Potter n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de lui envoyer la figure le sac contenant Séverus avant de se jeter sur lui pour le désarmer.

Dans tout ce bazar, l'idole avait perdu une oreille, enfin, plutôt un boudin vernissé qui lui servait d'oreille.

Finalement déroutés par les autorités vers la Nouvelle-Orléans, ils avaient dû subir le cirque des officiels qui tenaient tous à congratuler Potter. Celui-ci avait bien du mal à garder son sérieux quand dans le dos de ceux à qui il serrait la main, il pouvait immanquablement voir le jeune Malefoy faire semblant de vomir face à tant de basses flatteries.

Ils avaient profité de cet arrêt imprévu pour découvrir la ville, voulant sans doute détourner Séverus de ses pensées encore plus sombres que d'habitude. Seulement, s'il fallait en croire celui-ci, visiter une ville dans le sac à dos du Survivant tout en écoutant celui-ci se chamailler avec Malefoy comme s'ils étaient encore au jardin d'enfants aurait suffi à rendre Albus Dumbledore lui-même profondément dépressif, voire complètement psychotique.

Attendez un peu qu'il récupère son corps et il démontrerait à coup de sorts à ces deux idiots à quel point ils lui avaient tapé sur les nerfs.

Même si techniquement il n'avait pas de nerfs pour l'instant.

Il constatait en plus que son état affectait son esprit. Il restait pendant des heures déconnecté du monde réel, perdu dans une sorte de magma coloré, bruyant et psychédélique.

D'ailleurs, ça avait encore recommencé. Ou alors, l'aéroport de la Nouvelle-Orléans ressemblait de façon étonnante à Pré-au-lard.

Ils remontèrent lentement le chemin vers le château.

Snape se sentait étrangement guilleret à l'idée d'être débarrassé de ces deux trublions. Même les lazzis des clones Weasley n'étaient pas aussi éprouvants pour les nerfs que les platitudes et les fadaises débitées par ces deux enquiquineurs à longueur de journée. A se demander comment ils avaient eu leurs Aspics. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se rappelait qu'avec la guerre, ils n'avaient pas pu les passer.

Au moins, ça leur avait épargné la honte de se rétamer dans les grandes largeurs.

Un charivari incroyable coupa net ses réflexions. Des bruits d'explosions, des cris, des lueurs d'incendie dans le ciel. Malefoy se tourna d'un seul bloc vers l'ancien Gryffondor. Séverus pouvait voir l'air suspicieux qui s'était répandu sur le visage du jeune homme blond. S'il avait été fait de chair, il aurait affiché exactement le même.

-J'ai rien fait. Se défendit pourtant Potter, levant ses mains dans un geste de dénégation.

Ils prirent le pas de course pour tomber sur une armée de trolls ayant apparemment choisi l'école comme nouveau terrain de jeux. Séverus sentit une rage incroyable monter en lui. Il en avait marre.

Ils n'auraient pas pu choisir un autre moment, les trolls ? Dans les prochaines années, il mettrait aux programmes de ses classes tellement de potions utilisant le sang de trolls comme ingrédient principal que l'espèce toute entière aurait trop à faire pour soigner son anémie pour penser à assiéger autre chose qu'un bac à sable !

**-Vous attendez quoi ? Une annonce dans la gazette ? Allez leur botter les fesses, qu'on puisse entrer !!**

Malefoy grimaça face à l'arrivée fracassante de l'esprit de Séverus dans les leurs, quant à Potter…

Nom d'un alambic, Potter souriait !

-Le monde change, mais Poudlard reste Poudlard décréta t il tout en dissimulant la statuette dans l'entrelacs des racines affleurant la souche d'un grand chêne.

La suite est classique. De l'héroïsme à tour des bras, des morceaux de Trolls dans tous les coins du Parc, un brin de magie noire, beaucoup de blanche et encore plus de jurons.

Séverus prit mentalement note de garder un œil sur Potter. Le jeune idiot ne ferait jamais un Seigneur des Ténèbres correct, beaucoup trop Gryffondor pour ça, mais s'il se mettait à vouloir changer le monde, il achèverait sans doute leur communauté déjà bien fragilisée par la guerre.

Cinq heures plus tard, il était posé sur le bureau de Minerva qui le regardait comme un cruciverbiste en manque contemplerait une grille de mots-croisés vierge ou comme Miss Teigne contemplerait un rollmops égaré loin de son bocal.

-Il va falloir des tests. Décréta Flitwick qui avait été convié à la réunion.

-Malefoy et moi nous pourrions nous en charger. Proposa Potter. D'une certaine façon, nous sommes responsables.

Séverus hurla dans les esprits des anciens attrapeurs. Seulement, McGonagalle et le minuscule professeur, n'ayant jamais pratiqué l'Occlumencie et la Legilimencie, étaient totalement hors d'atteinte. Résultat des courses, ils acceptèrent et Potter le prit familièrement sous son bras pour accompagner Malefoy vers les appartements qui leur avaient été attribués.

Il avait été confié à Potter et Malefoy, comme un caniche qu'on confierait à l'oncle Eustache pendant les vacances.

Dès qu'il aurait retrouvé son corps, il sortirait le plus foudroyant poison de sa réserve et il débarrassait le monde de Potter, Malefoy, Minerva et de Granger pour faire bonne mesure.

Peut-être même qu'il en boirait aussi.

Il aurait dû rester fidèle au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_A suivre…_

_Note: je sais, j'ai battu des records de longueur. Je me suis dit que Vendetta ne supporterait pas qu'il finisse sa vie en vide-poche, ce qui était l'idée d'origine. Avec le nom qu'elle porte, je pouvais m'attendre à un contrat sur mon nom.Donc, je me suis creusée la cervelle pour trouver autre chose. La suite dès que je serais revenu du trou paumé où m'envoie mon patron. Sinon, vous pouvez toujours aller voir le début de ma série de drabbles pour passer le temps, voire le riquiqui one-shot sur bubus._

_A plus_


	8. Chapter 8

Titre : Séverus Snape, idole de Poudlard

Disclaimer : tout ce qui suit est la propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling

Rating : T

Genre : Aventure et humour

Base : Harry Potter, du moins l'ensemble des tomes parus à ce jour(1à6)

Chapitre 8 : L'espion de la lumière_, bis repetita_

Potter rentra dans le salon en grommelant. Depuis le manteau de la cheminée où il était posé Séverus s'esclaffa, intérieurement bien sûr. Dans toute classe quelque soit la génération, il y avait forcément un des semblables de Longdubat et le professeur avait plutôt intérêt à ne pas lui tourner le dos, principe que le jeune enseignant avait apparemment oublié. La robe de Potter avait rétréci de telle façon qu'elle remontait à peu près à mi-cuisses, révélant au monde sorcier que son enfant chéri avait les genoux cagneux et était aussi, voire plus, poilu qu'un ours.

Après tout, nous sommes tous des mammifères, exception faite de feu le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui tenait plus du reptile.

Le jeune Lord Malefoy semblait lui-même trouver la vue fort réjouissante puisqu'il appela pendant tout l'après-midi l'Elu ma gente damoiselle.

Séverus savait ce qui allait se passer.

Malefoy passerait à un moment la limite de ce que Harry Potter jugeait une inoffensive plaisanterie bon enfant de son vis-à-vis concernant le manque de testostérone coulant dans ses veines .Il répondrait qu'il n'était pas celui qui engloutissait la moitié de son salaire dans des produits capillaires, Draco répliquerait alors qu'être soigneux de son apparence n'était pas être efféminé et que jouer les machos n'était pour Potter qu'une vaine tentative de compensation de sa carrure de gringalet, l'ancien Gryffondor rétorquerait d'autres termes blessants, Malefoy lui balancerait l'encrier à la figure, son éternel adversaire se jetant alors sur lui par-dessus la grande table et, se rouant de coups, se roulant sur les copies qu'ils étaient censés corriger, ils en oublieraient d'aller prendre le thé dans le Grande Salle.

A force de ne retrouver leurs copies que chiffonnées comme si elles savaient servies à faire briller les chaussures, les élèves allaient finir par se poser des questions. Déjà qu'une série de jeunes dévoyées de septième année ne nommaient plus ces séances de corrections que les cinq à sept de nos profs préférés après que l'une d'entre elles les aient surpris, complètement débraillés en train de s'arracher des poignées de cheveux. Même sous sa forme humaine, Séverus ne l'aurait pas détrompé, si ces deux idiots voulaient passer leur temps à se taper dessus plutôt qu'à courir le jupon, ça restait leur problème, qu'ils se débrouillent avec les conséquences sur leur réputation.

Finalement, la vie de statuette avait quand même de bons côtés.

Pas besoin de monter aux créneaux pour défendre le jeune Malefoy du Ministère furieux de revoir le jeune Lord dans le pays. Potter s'en chargeait.

Pas besoin de défendre le nombre d'heures accordées aux potions auprès de la direction, Pansy Parkinson s'en chargeait.

Pas besoin de terroriser les élèves à coup de menaces de sorts plus vicieux les uns que les autres, Pansy Parkinson, de nouveau elle, s'en occupait. Snape s'en était étranglé au début mais la jeune femme dispensait ses cours dans la droite ligne de ce qu'il estimait juste pour un Maître des Potions : Oderint, dum metuant comme le disait un tyran de l'Antiquité. Qu'ils me haïssent, pourvu qu'ils me craignent.

Parfois, l'idole avait des difficultés à mesurer l'écoulement du temps. Est-ce que Potter n'était pas entré à Poudlard en tant qu'assistant de Flitwick pour permettre à celui-ci de consacrer du temps au petit problème de Séverus ? Alors, pourquoi diable avait il maitenant en charge tous les niveaux de sortilège ?

Est-ce que le jeune Malefoy était anormalement musclé pour un post-adolescent de dix-huit ans ou était il plus âgé? Pourquoi donc la tribu Weasley en visite semblait elle toujours plus nombreuse ?

Ces périodes de veille étaient à chaque fois plus courtes et plus espacées au point que la dernière fois, Potter lui avait révélé que six mois s'étaient écoulés et que, Merlin, nul n'avait encore le moindre quart de commencement d'indices d'idée de comment le faire revenir à la normale.

C'est pour ça que lorsque que Snape se réveilla ce matin-là, doté à nouveau de son corps d'origine, il lui fallut un moment pour s'en rendre compte et un moment encore plus long pour s'en persuader. Quand il eut fini de se pincer le bras jusqu'au sang, il s'intéressa à son environnement : les murs à la peinture défraîchie, la fenêtre condamnée, la dentelle délicate des toiles d'araignées dans les recoins, et, oh joie, n'était-ce pas un rongeur qu'il venait de voir passer au triple galop ?

Sur une chaise près du lit, il découvrit des vêtements élimés et un peu trop grands mais propres, et surtout noirs. Tandis qu'il sortait de la pièce avec prudence, il tomba sur un colosse noir armé d'une hache, alors qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette, il sut alors que ce serait une de ces fichues journées.

Vous savez, une de ces journées où vous donneriez tout ce que vous avez pour posséder le plus lourdement armé de tous les croiseurs interstellaires jamais sortis de l'imagination d'un réalisateur hollywoodien. Si vous êtes le protagoniste principal d'un film de SF, vous avez vos chances, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Séverus qui fit donc comme le commun des mortels, c'est-à-dire avec les moyens du bord, en l'occurrence son poing droit dont il cueillit l'autre d'un grand coup.

De toute façon, les maigres connaissances du monde moldu que possédait Séverus ne comportait rien sur les réalisateurs hollywoodiens et donc rien sur les croiseurs interstellaires, lourdement armés ou pas.

Il partit en courant le long du couloir, au diable la discrétion car son précédent adversaire avait fait en tombant un bruit qui rappelait un chêne séculaire perdant sa bataille contre les bûcherons. Et c'est lourd, un chêne séculaire.

Il sortit de la maison en trombe. Morgane, la baraque, c'était la cabane hurlante. Voyant trois sorciers à la mine pas franchement aimables se diriger vers lui, Séverus remit à un autre jour les vieux souvenirs et se prépara à transplaner. Il n'en eut pas le temps, avant d'avoir pu l'approcher, les trois autres avaient été attaqué et réduit à merci par deux silhouettes encapuchonnées qui les avaient attaqués par derrière. Rester ou pas ?

-**Séverus, venez. Vite !**

La voix dans sa tête étant sans conteste celle de Potter, il les suivit, ne serait-ce que pour avoir l'occasion de rappeler à ce jeune impertinent qu'il n'était pas autorisé à l'appeler par son prénom

Calfeutrés quelques heures plus tard dans une maison à l'autre bout du village, Séverus n'eut pas le temps d'en placer une. Potter l'apostrophait déjà en ces termes :

-Théodore Nott a rassemblé une armée de partisans, dont beaucoup de nécromants. Ils veulent tenter de faire revenir Salazar Serpentard d'entre les morts.

-Vous êtes vraiment une bande d'incapables, siffla aimablement Séverus. Pas même capables de maintenir la paix pendant quelques temps !

-Nous l'avons maintenue pendant des années, affirma Potter et il retira sa capuche.

Une exclamation de stupeur passa les lèvres de l'ancien Mangemort. Potter avait quarante ans bien sonnés. Celui-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre de sa stupéfaction.

-Nott vous fera confiance. Il tient Poudlard et vous êtes sans doute le seul à pouvoir entrer et nous dire ce qui s'y trame.

-Vous voulez que j'espionne pour vous. Comme je le faisais pour Albus. Finit par comprendre Séverus.

Au service de sa Majesté Potter.

Il aurait dû rester fidèle au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_A suivre…_


	9. Chapter 9

Titre : Séverus Snape, idole de Poudlard

Disclaimer : tout ce qui suit est la propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling

Rating : T

Genre : Aventure et humour

Base : Harry Potter, du moins l'ensemble des tomes parus à ce jour(1à6)

_Note: Ce chapitre a été écrit en l'honneur de Dalou28, sérial revieweuse._

Chapitre 9 : Les Mages noirs ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient

Harry accompagna Séverus jusqu'aux portes de Poudlard en compagnie du jeune Denis Creevey, qui n'était d'ailleurs plus si jeune que ça. Le maître des Potions se fit la réflexion que le jeune homme avait finalement bien mérité son ancienne répartition au sein des Gryffondors.

Que Potter soit suicidaire et ne tente même pas de dissimuler leur présence était une chose, après tout il avait prouvé à de nombreuses reprises sa foi en son immarcescible chance, mais que l'autre se comporte de même prouvait que lui aussi avait porté le blason au lion pelé.

-Je sais à quoi vous penser. Glissa Potter dans un sourire.

L'ancien Mangemort ne fit aucun commentaire. Les bons espions sont ceux qui écoutent, pas ceux qui racontent leur vie.

Freud aurait fait un indic de premier choix.

-On va passer par-là. Continua l'Elu du monde magique en désignant le sentier qui se dirigeait vers le parc de l'école.

-Est-ce qu'entrer par le chemin principal vous paraît _vraiment_ une bonne idée ?

-Ce n'est pas _vraiment_ un problème. Potter avait l'air franchement amusé.

Pour un peu, il aurait eu les yeux pétillants, comme feu l'amateur de douceurs citronnées que Séverus avait informé pendant des années sur les sombres agissements du Seigneur des Ténèbres…et aussi sur les coucheries diverses et variées de Lucius Malefoy. "_Il n'y a pas de petits renseignements_." avait coutume de déclarer le vieil homme. Séverus le soupçonnait plutôt d'être maladivement curieux mais, en bon Serpentard, cafarder sur ses petits camarades ne l'avait jamais gêné plus que ça.

Tandis qu'ils atteignaient les portes qui menaient au domaine de Poudlard, Potter daigna s'expliquer.

-Nott avait contacté Drago, pour tâter le terrain sans doute. Savoir si celui-ci serait son allié, resterait neutre ou tenterait de l'empêcher de mener ses plans à bien. Nous savions que l'attaque était pour bientôt. Alors nous avons avancé la date des vacances de Pâques de trois jours. Nott et ses sbires ont attaqué le lendemain. Les Aurors que nous attendions en renfort étaient à la bourre…

Potter se tut, avec toujours cette insupportable lueur amusée dans les yeux. Il se tourna à demi pour croiser le regard pers de Creevey. _Je lui dis ou pas_ ? Clamait toute la gestuelle de l'ancien attrapeur.

-Nous ne voulions pas risquer une confrontation juste avec les professeurs. Alors nous avons tous discrètement fui par un souterrain avec les elfes de maison et tous les fantômes et avons scellé le château depuis l'extérieur.

-Vous voulez dire que ce jeune imbécile et ses hommes de main sont COINCES à l'intérieur !

Séverus avait presque crié.

Ah, elle était belle la relève des Ténèbres. C'est sûr qu'avec des empotés pareils, le monde magique allait trembler. A eux, les foules terrifiées, les réunions sur les landes glaciales avec sacrifices d'opposants à leur politique et la mainmise définitive sur le pouvoir.

Des mages noirs pareils, un Poufsouffle de première année devait être capable de leur flanquer une bonne dérouillée. Les mânes du Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvaient dormir tranquilles, ce n'était pas encore tout de suite que le titre de plus grand sorcier maléfique se trouverait un candidat sérieux.

Pas étonnant que Salazar Serpentard en outsider inquiète Potter.

-Un instant, pourquoi auriez vous besoin de moi ? Ils ne me semblent pas si terribles que vous ne puissiez en venir à bout.

Potter eut l'air quelque peu gêné.

-La rentrée est demain. Les Aurores veulent donner l'assaut sans perdre de temps mais je suis inquiet. Malefoy était resté pour tenter de les raisonner. S'ils l'ont mal pris, à la moindre apparition d'un officiel du Ministère, il y passera. Et vu mon passé, je pense que Nott me met dans le même panier que les empêcheurs de comploter du département de la justice magique.

-Qu'est ce qui vous dit qu'une fois là-dedans je ne vais pas me mettre à leur tête et tenter de prendre le pouvoir dans le pays ?

-C'est votre ego qui me rend sûr de ne pas vous voir changer d'avis en cours de route pour les rejoindre. Vous ne vous êtes pas laissé séduire par le retour de Voldemort, ce n'est pas pour vous commettre avec le vulgum pecus. En plus, prendre le pays avec une équipe de trente bras cassés, si qui que ce soit y arrive, c'est qu'il mérite de prendre la place de l'incapable qui nous sert de Ministre.

-Je le répéterais à mon frère. Intervint Dennis Creevey.

Espérant très fort que Colin Creevey soit un journaliste friand des opinions du Survivant et non pas le Ministre lui-même, _Merlin un peu de pitié_, Séverus se tourna vers la silhouette sombre du château qui les surplombait.

Est-ce qu'il allait prendre le risque de tomber entre les mains de Nott ? Après tout, pourquoi pas.

Il avait été un Serpentard, si quelqu'un ici devait être sournois, manipulateur et provoquer la perte de l'adversaire ce serait lui. Potter était plus du genre à pousser des cris de guerre iroquois et à foncer dans le tas.

Séverus soupira.

Il aurait bien eu une parole historique pour marquer l'instant, une de celles qui remplissent les livres et dont les historiens disent qu'elles sont certainement apocryphes, juste parce qu'ils sont jaloux de ne pas avoir le même sens de la formule. Le problème était que tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit était : _Pourquoi toujours moi ?_

Alors il poussa la grille et pénétra sur le domaine de Poudlard.

* * *

En entrant dans la grande salle, Séverus plissa le nez. Potter aurait dû penser à laisser au moins le concierge dans l'école quand il avait soustrait le personnel à l'attaque de Nott. Apparemment aucun de ces terribles et indomptables mages noirs n'avait appris à lancer un sort d'aération, voire simplement à ouvrir la fenêtre la plus proche pour obtenir le même résultat. Le lieu sentait le remugle d'une façon qui aurait soulevé le cœur à Greyback, pourtant peu porté sur l'hygiène corporelle. 

Trente hommes confinés dans ce qu'ils avaient changé en quartier général et dortoir pendant quinze jours dégageaient une odeur qui aurait fait fuir tout animal doté d'un peu d'odorat. Il était certain qu'aucun des assiégeant devenu assiégé ne s'était muni de chaussettes de rechange avant de se précipiter à l'attaque.

Il leva le regard vers la personne qui occupait le fauteuil directorial à l'autre bout de la salle et sentit sa mâchoire se décaler sous la surprise d'au moins trois millimètres de l'axe conseillé par tous les bons orthodontistes.

Il sentait les ennuis poindre le bout de leur nez.

Il aurait dû rester fidèle au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_A suivre…_


	10. Chapter 10

Titre : Séverus Snape, idole de Poudlard

Disclaimer : tout ce qui suit est la propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling

Rating : T

Genre : Aventure et humour

Base : Harry Potter, du moins l'ensemble des tomes parus à ce jour(1à6)

Chapitre 10 : L'anabase du Maître des Potions

Devant lui, vêtu d'une robe verte de brocart couverte de somptueuses broderies noires emperlées dont feu Dumbledore aurait raffolé se tenait Ronald Weasley dans toute sa splendeur.

« - Que diable faites vous là ? balbutia Séverus Snape. »

De l'avis général, ce ne fut pas sa réplique la plus brillante.

D'ailleurs le plus jeune des fils Weasley ne risquait pas de lui répondre : les yeux dans le vague, la bave coulant au coin de la bouche, il tenait plus d'un légume qu'on a laissé trop longtemps dans la cocotte minute que d'autre chose. S'approchant vivement, Séverus lui écarquilla les paupières pour examiner les pupilles. C'était bien ce qui lui semblait, une potion psychotrope avait dû être administrée à l'ancien Rouge et Or.

Tout ça sentait mauvais, et il ne pensait pas au rouquin en se disant cela.

Un bruit de pas dans le couloir et Théodore Nott franchit la porte. Il poussa un petit cri étranglé en reconnaissant son ancien professeur. Comme il commençait à faire demi-tour, celui-ci l'apostropha de la plus terrible de ses intonations, celle qu'il avait travaillée pendant des années et qui faisait dresser sur la nuque de ses élèves ces petits cheveux courts.

Vous savez, ces minuscules petits cheveux dont l'angle qu'ils prennent avec la peau reste un bon indicateur de l'état de la personne : de la simple peur à la terreur abjecte qu'il se faisait une joie de leur inspirer.

Nott se figea sur place et Snape sourit : malgré les années sa capacité à flanquer les jetons était encore intacte.

Il faut savoir se contenter des petits plaisirs de la vie.

« -Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ? Je m'éloigne quelques années et c'est l'anarchie la plus complète ! siffla t il d'une voix que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait pas renié.

Nott sembla se recroqueviller sur place, perdant cinq ou six centimètres dans la manœuvre.

-Nous voulons ramener le grand Serpentard à la vie. Le monde magique est en pleine décadence. Creevey, un Sang de bourbe ministre de la magie ! C'est une insulte à Merlin. Bafouilla t il, osant à peine lever les yeux sur l'ancienne idole. »

Séverus était presque d'accord, pas pour le sang de Creevey, mais plutôt pour la personne dans son ensemble mais il n'était pas là pour rattraper plus de vingt ans de politique.

« -Et Weasley ? interrogea t il sèchement. Il est là pour la décoration ? poursuivit il en désignant d'une main désinvolte la chose invertébrée vautrée sur le fauteuil directorial.

-C'est un traître à son sang, comme tous les siens et son existence est sans importance alors nous l'avons choisi pour être le réceptacle du Maître. »

Si la situation n'avait pas été telle, Séverus aurait permis au coin droit de sa bouche de se relever légèrement pour bien marquer qu'il goûtait toute l'ironie de la situation. Ronald Weasley, fils du plus grand amoureux des moldus que la magie ait engendré, époux d'un née moldu avait été choisi pour son sang pur.

Si le rouquin se sortait de tout ce bazar avec ses quelques capacités intellectuelles intactes, il s'étoufferait de rage en comprenant.

Nott commençait à s'emballer, il pronostiquait les premières mesures prises par Serpentard et les bienfaits dont il comblerait ses adeptes, lui-même en première ligne bien sûr, et si Snape voulait se joindre à eux, lui qui avait été un des premiers Mangemorts, il serait accueilli à bras ouverts.

L'ancien Maître des Potions s'avoua in petto que s'il avait voulu passer sa vie à embrasser le bas de la robe d'un sorcier maléfique amateur de chasses aux Moldus, il se serait contenté de son précédent Maître, merci bien, sans prendre la peine de passer par toutes ces années d'espionnage et contre-espionnage qui lui avaient tellement embrouillé la cervelle que certains matins, au saut du lit, il était lui-même incapable de dire à qui allait sa loyauté.

Ainsi quand Nott perdu dans son délire de grandeur commit l'erreur de cesser de le surveiller, il l'assomma d'un sort.

Pas de chance, ce fut à cet instant précis que six autres apprentis nécromants entrèrent dans la salle. Séverus n'eut que le temps de s'esquiver par l'entrée des professeurs sous une pluie de sorts pas franchement aimables et de sceller la porte derrière lui. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de se retourner qu'il sentait déjà une baguette au creux de ses reins.

Il n'était même pas seize heures et cette journée figurait déjà en assez bonne place dans son classement des jours où il aurait dû rester couché, plutôt que de se mêler de ce qui après tout ne le regardait pas.

Que Nott ramène des limbes tous les cinglés, magiques ou pas, qu'il voulait, Séverus allait se faire naturaliser suisse. C'était bien la Suisse. C'était neutre la Suisse.

Est-ce qu'on avait déjà entendu parler d'un mage noir suisse ?

Non, des russes au noms imprononçables et aux noirs desseins, des sud-américains complètement incontrôlables qui appliquaient à leurs adversaires des supplices hérités d'anciennes peuplades si terribles qu'on n'en dira rien ici, car il y a peut-être des enfants qui lisent et que de toute façon je ne veux pas faire de cauchemars. Quelques allemands aussi, notamment Grindewald de sinistre mémoire. Une flopé d'Italiens qui avaient quasiment tous travaillé pour les Borgia, des Français également, l'un d'eux avait même été à la tête du pays pendant quelque temps avant de perdre la sienne. Séverus n'avait jamais pu retenir son nom, Robespère, quelque chose comme ça.

Le Royaume-Uni détenait cependant le triste record du plus taux le plus élevé de sorciers versés dans les arts sombres au point d'en avoir la cervelle grillée et de vouloir éradiquer la moitié du pays sous différents prétextes.

Albus avait toujours dit que ça venait de la cuisine.

Mais des Suisses ?

-« Votre baguette », lui siffla d'un ton comminatoire une voix qui lui semblait familière. Glissant légèrement sa main armée vers le haut, comme s'il allait obéir, Snape se laissa brusquement tomber sur sa droite, décrochant un vilain coup de pied dans le tibia de son antagoniste.

-« Ouch !

-Malefoy !

-Vous pourriez y mettre encore plus d'enthousiasme, mes os ne doivent pas encore être brisés.

-Ça vous apprendra à vouloir me surprendre. Grommela Séverus en se relevant. »

-Vous aviez l'air plus sympathique posé sur la cheminée, fit Malefoy, une moue boudeuse digne d'un enfant de six ans sur le visage. »

Il n'y avait rien à répondre à ce genre de provocations, aussi Séverus y opposa t il seulement un silence qu'on aurait qualifié de boudeur avec n'importe qui d'autre mais que la prudence la plus élémentaire m'oblige à décrire comme glacial.

Malefoy l'emmena vers le bureau du professeur d'étude des Moldus où il s'était dissimulé tout ce temps aux investigations de Nott et de sa bande de tordus. Le dit professeur appréciait apparemment les bonnes choses vu le bar bien garni dissimulé dans un cheval de carrousel à qui Malefoy avait largement emprunté tout au long de son séjour de quoi soutenir son courage.

Là, cachés dans l'ombre comme deux choses gluantes dissimulées sous une pierre, ils complotèrent la chute des nécromants et discutèrent des responsables de tout ce bazar. Ce qui, vu le taux d'alcoolémie qu'ils atteignirent assez rapidement, se résuma à des constations du type :

_C'est la faute de Potter !_

_Dumbledore avait été un vieux cinglé._

_Le cognac moldu était meilleur que la très sorcière liqueur de noix de coco à l'aïoli. _

Le reste tenant essentiellement en élucubrations d'ivrognes et borborygmes divers et variés, l'auteur de ces lignes n'estime pas utile de le reproduire ici. Disons seulement que si l'ensemble des sorciers maudits jusqu'à la trente-sixième génération incluse l'avait effectivement été, le monde sorcier britannique aurait été mal barré.

Par contre signalons que l'alcoolisme est véritablement une plaie de l'humanité, sorcière ou moldu.

Sans leur épouvantable migraine, ni Draco, ni Séverus n'auraient si abominablement juré en entendant le raffut des nécromants à l'exercice dans le couloir et ils n'auraient pas dû prendre la fuite le long des passages de pierres de l'école. Sans tout cet alcool dans le sang que la nuit qui venait de s'écouler avait été impuissante à éponger, ils se seraient souvenu qu'il fallait tourner à droite après le portrait de Hollingsworth trois mains car sinon ils tombaient dans un cul de sac, à savoir le troisième balcon en partant de la droite au cinquième étage de la tour octogonale Nord, celui où ne passe aucune clématite, glycine ou autre plante grimpante sur laquelle un sorcier désespéré et pas trop lourd pourrait toujours jouer les filles de l'air, s'il n'avait pas le vertige et ne craignait pas une chute de trente mètres dans le fossé Nord si la plante se révélait moins résistante que prévue. Sans cette erreur fatale, Harry Potter qui surveillait Poudlard à l'aide d'une longue vue moldue ne les aurait pas aperçus, acculés et prêts à vendre chèrement leur vie et ne se serait pas lancé à la rescousse sans même prendre la peine de prévenir quelqu'un.

Vous avez entendu parler d'un type qui s'appelait Xénophon ? Il vivait à une époque où les Grecs devaient sacrement s'ennuyer. Ils n'avaient apparemment rien de mieux à faire de leur journée que disserter à longueur de temps sur le monde et l'homme et traverser la moitié de l'Asie Mineur à pied et sans carte Michelin avec les armées perses aux trousses.

Il en avait tiré un livre racontant leurs tribulations qu'il avait nommé l'Anabase.

Ce fut un sacré best-seller en ce temps-là, où il n'y avait pourtant pas tout le matraquage médiatique actuel pour vous convaincre d'acheter le dernier pavé en date.

A l'instant où Potter, Malefoy et lui débouchèrent en trombe dans le grand Hall au triple galop, Séverus se fit la promesse que lui aussi coucherait sur parchemin le récit de ses tribulations et qu'il vivrait ensuite des droits d'auteur sur une île perdue avec un mainate sifflant Chopin pour toute compagnie. Tout à ses pensées, il ne prévint pas Potter à temps quand le jeune imbécile prit de vitesse l'escalier sur lequel ils s'engageaient et ils chutèrent tous les trois sur le dallage froid.

Il émergea de son évanouissement ce qui lui semblait des heures plus tard pour se trouver ligoté comme un saucisson pur porc entre Malefoy et Potter. Sa tête était douloureuse mais sa migraine naissante était le cadet de ses soucis : il avait le poignet gauche, celui qui tenait la baguette ouvert, tout comme les deux autres et Nott terminait une longue incantation en latin qui puait la magie noire tout en poissant le front de Ronald Wealsey du sang de ses trois prisonniers..

On vit alors une lueur violente qui oscillait entre le vert épinard et le vert émeraude tenter de faire son nid dans la tête de Wealsey. Cependant, malgré le vide dont souffrait celui-ci entre les deux oreilles, la lueur en question ne dut pas trouver la place suffisante puisqu'elle en ressortit presque immédiatement.

Ou alors, et il était difficile à Séverus de choisir entre deux hypothèses toutes deux fort probables, ce genre d'incantations étaient hors de la portée de Théodore Nott qui s'était embrouillé dans les syllabes.

En même temps, c'était encore pire, si Serpentard, ou ce qui avait été ramené, quoique ce puisse être, était coincé dans la tête de Weasley, on pouvait au moins le localiser. Mais là, perdu dans la nature, Merlin seul savait ce qui pouvait se produire…Snape n'avait pas survécu à des années d'espionnage pour laisser le monde finir à cause de la bêtise d'un de ces anciens élèves.

Se cambrant dans ses liens, Séverus hurla une imprécation. Elle lui avait été enseignée par Dumbledore qui la tenait de celui qui lui avait enseigné, qui la tenait lui-même de son mentor et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à Merlin lui-même qui la tenait de son père infernal. Dumbledore aurait sûrement fini par l'enseigner à Potter, mais les dieux préservent Snape de commettre ce genre d'erreur.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une formule magique. En fait, ce n'était même pas un mot, c'était bien trop ancien pour ça, une survivance de l'époque où les humains n'avaient pas encore enchâssé et emprisonné le pouvoir des mots par la grammaire et l'orthographe. Un cri inarticulé, chargé de toute la force de la magie primitive.

Même dans les temps d'effroi les plus sombres, quand son âme, pourtant endurcie par les épreuves, tremblait et s'affolait devant des puissances chtoniennes que, dans sa déraison, le Seigneur des Ténèbres invoquait, Séverus ne l'avait pas utilisé. Il avait toujours estimé que les multiples turpitudes que le destin lui réservait étaient plus que suffisantes sans qu'il prenne le risque d'utiliser une telle chose et de se retrouver directement dans l'antichambre du pandémonium. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on estime que sa propre vie est un enfer qu'on a forcément envie d'y faire un tour pour voir si ses supputations sont exactes.

Mais cette fois il l'utilisa.

Dans les situations désespérées même les plus féroces et les plus endurcis d'entre nous ont tendance à faire des idioties.

Le monde se mit à tourner et Séverus, Potter et Malefoy finirent par se retrouver projeter les uns sur les autres en un tas indistinct où il aurait été bien difficile de savoir à qui était quelle jambe ou quel bras.

Luttant contre son envie de s'évanouir, l'ancien Mangemort redressa la tête et examina le lieux. C'était toujours la grande Salle mais sans aucune décoration et seuls quatre sorciers se trouvaient face à eux, deux hommes et deux femmes. Quand le plus jeune d'entre eux se tourna vers eux , exposant ainsi son visage à la lumière, Séverus reconnut celui dont le portrait ornait depuis des siècles les appartements du directeur de la maison des vert et argent.

Mène moi à Serpentard avait il ordonné à la magie. Voilà ce que c'est de vouloir faire le bien quand on n'a pas l'habitude.

Il aurait dû rester fidèle au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_A suivre…_


	11. Chapter 11

Titre : Séverus Snape, idole de Poudlard

Disclaimer : tout ce qui suit est la propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling

Rating : T

Genre : Aventure et humour

Base : Harry Potter, du moins l'ensemble des tomes parus à ce jour(1à6)

Chapitre 11 : Les ilotes de Poudlard

En ce qui concernait les élèves à qui il devait transmettre le subtil art des Potions, Séverus les avaient toujours trouvé sans grand intérêt au mieux et complètement exaspérant la plupart du temps. Il avait même pour habitude de faire enrager la douce Pomfresh sur le thème : « Dans cette école, le seul problème est le troupeau des écoliers. »

Il allait devoir revoir son opinion. En l'an de grâce mille trois Poudlard n'était encore un pensionnat de jeunes sorciers qu'en devenir. Et Séverus se surprenait à le regretter. Les couloirs vides semblaient ceux d'un funérarium et l'ambiance des repas dans la grande Salle qu'ils prenaient tous les sept avait quelque chose de sépulcrale.

Les Fondateurs avaient accepté sans trop de difficultés leur refus de leur dévoiler l'avenir au nom de la préservation du continuum temporel. Même quand on est les quatre sorciers les plus puissants depuis Merlin, on hésite à nouer la réalité spacio-temporel comme un bretzel.

Même si Séverus n'était pas sûr qu'ils comprennent la comparaison qu'il avait employée. Est-ce qu'on avait déjà inventé le bretzel ou avait-il commis un impair ?

Chaque petit détail avait son importance.

Imaginez que mordant dans un bretzel, créé trois siècles plus tôt par sa faute, plutôt que dans un simple beignet, Celetna Zizkov périsse enfant en s'étouffant dans les années 1310 plutôt que de vivre jusqu'à l'âge adulte et de créer le Miroir du Rised. Alors des siècles plus tard, la pierre philosophale était moins bien protégée, Quirell s'en emparait et tuait Potter avant de s'enfuir et ramener le Seigneur des Ténèbres à son état premier. Celui-ci prenait le pouvoir, et accessoirement hachait Séverus _très_ menu pour avoir eu l'audace de le trahir et faisait sombrer le monde dans le chaos/désespoir/apocalypse, c'est vous qui voyez.

Il se pouvait aussi que Dumbledore trouve un moyen de protection plus actif faute d'avoir le Miroir, une sorte de piège par exemple, le Seigneur des Ténèbres tombait entre les mains de son ancien professeur et la guerre était finie des années avant même de commencer. Mais dans ce cas-là, ils ne se seraient jamais retrouvés à cette époque, n'y auraient pas importé le bretzel…

Vous voyez le casse-tête ? Depuis qu'il avait conscience que l'avenir du monde pouvait se jouer sur une pâtisserie, Séverus ne regardait plus son petit déjeuner de la même façon.

Qui peut dire tous les possibles ?

En tout cas certainement pas Séverus Snape qui avait gagné des migraines que n'aurait pas désavouées un Potter pré-Occlumencie à tenter de démêler l'écheveau des paradoxes temporels.

Malefoy et Potter avaient compris plus vite que prévu, vu leur QI qui à son avis ne comprenait qu'un seul chiffre, et pas un bien grand, qu'ils devaient fermer leur clapet à bêtises sur de nombreux sujets : le Poudlard qu'ils avaient connus, le schisme à venir entre les fondateurs, les guerres magiques au nom de la pureté du sang…

En fait, le seul sujet qui leur était autorisé était le climat.

A condition de ne pas parler du réchauffement climatique.

Ni de la date à laquelle prendrait fin le mini âge glaciaire que connaissait l'Europe à cette époque.

Ni de l'éruption à venir du Krakatoa qui en chargeant les couches supérieures de l'atmosphère de la planète de particules causerait un déséquilibre des forces magiques et la crise du monde sorcier la plus importante depuis la chasse aux sorciers qui avait présidé à la fondation de Poudlard.

En fait, il valait mieux qu'ils se taisent tout court.

-« Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, Séverus, les années nous ont appris la prudence », Lui avait expliqué Drago d'un ton plutôt pompeux.

Ce dont Snape avait immédiatement déduit qu'entre l'état d'imbéciles post-pubères dans lequel il les avait laissé en devenant une idole et leur état actuel de vieux briscards de la magie, ils avaient déclenché un certain nombre de catastrophes et commis suffisamment d'impair aux conséquences graves pour faire entrer un peu de plomb dans le gruyère qu'ils arboraient entre les deux oreilles.

Sans trop de surprises la plus importante résistance s'était fait sentir du côté de Salazar Serpentard. Séverus n'aurait pas pensé rencontrer un jour un être plus paranoïaque que le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le vieux Maugrey réunis. Vindicatif, rancunier, souvent venimeux dans ses paroles, enclin à voir partout des complots destinés à prendre sa vie, sombrant dans des crises d'hystérie où la vaisselle et les sorts volaient bas, il ne pouvait être calmé que par Gryffondor.

La douce Poufsouffle malgré toutes les cajoleries dont elle l'entourait, le gavant de pâtes de violettes, se montrant tour à tour maternelle et enjôleuse ne parvenait qu'à l'agacer avec ce qu'il nommait ses minauderies. La fondatrice de la maison Serdaigle tentait elle de le raisonner, ce qui était aussi un échec, il n'y a pas plus têtu qu'un hyppogriffe qui refuse de voir le furet qu'on lui offre.

Au contraire, Gryffondor ne prenait pas de pincettes avec son collègue. Dans ces crises il le traitait comme un adolescent capricieux ce qui semblait à la fois exaspérer et rassurer l'autre. Ils se disputaient avec violence, en venaient même parfois aux mains (le prestige en prenait un coup quand leurs lourdes robes d'apparat étaient couvertes de vin et de nourriture et leur visages d'ecchymoses que Serdaigle refusait de soigner) puis passaient des heures à monter à cheval ensemble sur le domaine de Poudlard en conversant comme deux êtres civilisés, et non pas comme les humanoïdes sous évolués réglant les conflits à grands coups d'écuelle dans la figure du voisin qu'ils avaient semblé être quelques heures plus tôt.

Ils rappelaient irrésistiblement Potter et Malefoy à l'ancien Mangemort.

Malgré tout, après un temps d'adaptation, il se faisait fort bien à cette époque, ce qui était aussi bien puisqu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment rentrer.

Toute sa vie d'élève puis d'enseignant à Poudlard Snape avait admiré le travail des fondateurs. Il était étrange de voir les idoles de toute sa vie descendre de leur piédestal et devenir des êtres de chair et de sang avec leurs qualités et de multiples défauts. Par exemple, saviez vous que Gryffondor était d'un incurable maladresse ? A tel point que Salazar avait confisqué son épée, arguant qu'il lui rendrait quand il serait grand.

Le jour où le fondateur de la maison rouge et or leur avait présenté sa fille unique, qui devait épouser un certain Clodion Londugbat au printemps, Séverus avait eu un temps d'arrêt. Certains gènes sont tenaces. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait il su que le jeune Neville descendait de Godric le jour où il avait choisi de tuer le fils Potter en premier ?

* * *

Il entra dans le laboratoire de Rowena en saluant la jeune femme avec chaleur. Depuis la mort d'Albus, il était rare qu'il ait eu un interlocuteur valable pour les longues discussions sur d'obscurs points de théorie qu'il affectait tant.

Quoi, Potter ? Vous plaisantez, j'espère ?

-« Qu'est ce que nous avons aujourd'hui ? »

-« Je pensais travailler sur les potions qui serviront à ignifuger le chaume de la toiture, je suis sûre qu'on peut trouver quelque chose pour rendre cela plus sûr. »

Effectivement, et cela s'appelait l'ardoise mais ce serait le troisième directeur qui prendrait la décision, le plus beau trou dans la trésorerie de l'école de toute son histoire, en même temps, vous avez vu la surface qu'il y a à couvrir ?

-« Vos jeunes camarades sont partis avec Godric, il y a un nid de manticores dans un village à quelques milles, je n'osais le laisser accomplir cette tache seul mais avec l'aide de deux autres sorciers aguerris, nous pouvons espérer qu'il ne nous revienne pas couvert d'ecchymoses pour une fois. ». Repris la jeune fondatrice.

Elle parlait de ces deux anciens élèves là ? Il allait peut-être faire des potions de soins cet après-midi plutôt.

-« Vous nous exploitez honteusement ! »Protestât t il cependant, mi souriant, mi fâché, avant de se mettre à son chaudron.

-« Et je peux continuer puisque je sais que vous n'avez nulle part où aller en ce siècle. » Rétorqua t elle en riant.

* * *

Et la vie suivit son cours, doucement, calmement, entre les disputes homériques de Salazar et Godric dont les éclats ne pouvaient être couverts que par les hurlements qu'échangeaient Potter et Malefoy.

Et puis un matin, il fut attiré par une dispute dans les appartements de Salazar, l'originalité étant que c'était la voix de Potter qui répondait sur un ton complètement hystérique au fondateur.

-« A un crapaud, Séverus, il fait couver un œuf de poule à un crapaud, vous savez ce que cela veut dire !! »

-« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il a à hurler comme ça, c'est juste une expérience, je ne vais pas lâcher un basilic dans l'école enfin… »

Pour faire taire Potter, Séverus n'eut d'autres solutions que de lui taper fermement sur la tête avec le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main, en l'occurrence un chandelier. Soupçonneux comme il était, Serpentard risquait d'interroger le jeune homme (_non Séverus, il a ton âge maintenant et il y a un certains nombres d'années que tu n'es plus un jeune homme_) dès son réveil et toute cette histoire en deuxième année avait trop marqué Potter pour qu'il se taise bien longtemps sous la pression. Au beau milieu de la nuit, Séverus réveilla donc Draco et ils prirent la fuite à cheval, avec Potter ficelé derrière Séverus comme un vulgaire sac, profitant de ce que les barrières n'étaient pas encore en place.

Ils étaient désormais livrés à eux-mêmes dans un siècle inconnu avec deux chevaux, leurs baguettes et aucune monaie d'époque. Séverus grommela, remontant le col de sa tunique et ajustant sa cape pour essayer d'empêcher la neige fondue qui dégoulinait de ces cheveux de lui couler dans le cou.

Il aurait dû rester fidèle au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_A suivre…_


	12. Chapter 12

Titre : Séverus Snape, idole de Poudlard

Disclaimer : tout ce qui suit est la propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling

Rating : T

Genre : Aventure et humour

Base : Harry Potter, du moins l'ensemble des tomes parus à ce jour(1à6)

Chapitre 12 : Festina lente

-« Je vous dis que vous avez tapé trop fort. Potter aurait dû se réveiller depuis longtemps. »

-« Cessez donc de débiter des sornettes. Son crâne ne renferme que du vide. Que voulez-vous que j'aie endommagé ? Au pire, il y a un os fêlé, un peu de calcium, de temps et il sera comme neuf ».

-« Comme neuf !! COMME NEUF ! Et s'il ne se réveille jamais ? Et s'il se réveille idiot ? »

-« Je ne vois pas où serait la différence ? »

-« Séverus !! »

Le paysage enneigé était balayé par un vent glacial qui donnerait envie à l'hiver lui-même d'aller jeter l'éponge et de s'installer dans un patelin où le climat est décent, c'est-à-dire où il pleut moins de 360 jours par an et où beau temps signifie que le soleil brille, et non pas que le crachin s'arrêtera une bonne demi-heure, entre 13 heures et 13 heures trente.

Il y avait trois jours que le ciel était si couvert qu'on ne pouvait dire dans quelle direction était le soleil le jour et la lune la nuit, si tant est que la versatile demoiselle n'aie pas jetée l'éponge une bonne fois, agacée de n'éclairer que la mer de nuages qui couvrait le pays depuis plusieurs semaines.

Pourtant deux petites silhouettes continuaient leur chemin avec une application minutieuse de fourmis, traçant leur route vers Merlin seul sait où dans le froid, la neige, esquivant avec soin les villages qui semaient le paysage polaire de taches de vie, mais n'évitant pas les congères et autres embûches nivales avec la même facilité, et c'était bien dommage pour leurs chevaux qui avaient été achevés trois miles plus tôt pour cause de chutes intempestives et de multiples fractures sans médicomages sous la main.

Depuis les deux petites silhouettes crapahutaient tant bien que mal, cherchant un abri pour essayer de sauver au moins quelques-uns de leurs orteils ou un petit morceau de leurs oreilles avant que les engelures en aient fait de l'histoire ancienne.

Si vous regardiez mieux, vous pourriez en voir une troisième, chargée comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre sur l'épaule du plus grand et du plus sombre des voyageurs, qui avait d'ailleurs discrètement tenté de l'abandonner contre une souche d'arbre, mais l'autre avait protesté qu'avec un bon sort d'allégement, Potter n'était pas si lourd, donc on l'emmenait.

Si vous regardiez mieux encore, là-bas, derrière elles, vous repéreriez une meute de loups qui gagnait sur eux. Les petites silhouettes avaientintérêt à accélérer le mouvement où elles pourraient étudier de très près les sucs digestifs des canidés.

D'ailleurs un grand loup gris plus rapide que les autres venait de passer la butte qui le séparait encore de son futur repas. C'était un bel exemplaire de l'espèce, le poil brillant, le croc acéré et l'œil vif, n'importe quel lapin pouvait estimer honorable de contribuer à entretenir une si belle mécanique, chef-d'œuvre de la nature dans ce qu'elle a de plus carnassier. Il passa en trombe sur un tronc abattu, salivant déjà et sa meute sur les talons, prête pour la curée.

Ah, la plus grande des silhouettes venait de se retourner, dégainant un étrange petit bâton de bois, tout en expédiant d'un coup d'épaule son fardeau par terre. Elle retira sa capuche pour avoir un champ de vision plus large, dévoilant des cheveux noirs comme le jais et un nez…enfin, disons qu'il doit sentir le menu du déjeuner avant tout le monde avec un appendice pareil, puis elle se tourna vers les loups.

Oulàlàlà. Hem.

J'ai bien peur que notre fascinante étude des mœurs alimentaires de _Canis lupus_ s'arrête ici pour l'instant.

Enfin, des loups, il doit y en avoir plein à cette époque, ce n'est pas comme si l'espèce allait s'éteindre en perdant quelques spécimens de façon un peu brusque, non ?

-« Il faut trouver un endroit pour nous reposer, Séverus, une auberge, un coupe-gorge quelconque, même les sorciers peuvent périr gelés. »

-« Le terme coupe-gorge est pourtant assez clair, non ? Vous avez vraiment envie de vous coltiner avec tous les malandrins pouilleux de cette époque ? »

-« Nous sommes deux anciens Mangemorts après tout. Si quelqu'un doit trancher un gosier ici, ce sera nous. »

Pestant contre le froid, le vent, les deux hommes et leurs colis errèrent encore quelque temps avant de trouver un endroit où se mettre à l'abri. C'était une gargote immonde, peuplée d'une série des plus pittoresques coupe-jarrets et hubins que le siècle avait pu produire, population qui connut une chute brutale quand certains d'entre eux tentèrent d'entraîner Drago dans le foin en l'appelant mon mignon.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était blond qu'il était forcément sans défense, et pour une fois qu'il pouvait utiliser l'enseignement de son père de sa tante Bellatrix sans avoir Potter sur le dos.

Séverus emprunta deux chevaux à un quelconque quidam et ils gagnèrent Londres. A la campagne tout le monde se connaît et rien ne vaut donc une grande ville pour se cacher, que vous soyez un faux-monnayeur, un quelconque filou en rupture de ban ou un voyageur temporel égaré suite aux malveillances d'un ancien élèves apprenti mage noir. Notons quand même que le dernier cas est plus rare.

C'était une époque étrange. Les sorciers étaient pourchassés mais pour un homme habitué à mentir et manipuler, et en plus à s'en sentir fier, il fut facile de trouver un emploi chez un apothicaire.

Il travaillait avec acharnement pour payer leur loyer, graisser avec régularité la patte de tous les officiels et semi-officiels qui se rendaient compte qu'ils sortaient de nulle part et nourrir Draco. Celui-ci passait ses journées au chevet de Potter, le lavant, le nourrissant et exécutant sans rechigner mille soins de toilettes qui auraient rebuté Séverus.

Il avait beau partir dès l'aube pour servir tous un tas de vieilles rombières aux dents gâtées qui lui soufflaient dans la figure et achetaient de la poudre de corne de narval ou d'autres bêtise pour soutenir la libido vacillante de leur époux, il s'estimait le plus chanceux des deux.

Faire la toilette de Potter, que Merlin ouvre la terre sous ses pieds plutôt que le laisser tomber aussi bas.

Remarquez si la vieille folle du bout de la rue marchandait encore une fois comme un marchand de tapis, il craquait et lui révélait la vérité, à savoir que jamais, malgré toutes les dopes et poudres qu'il pourrait lui vendre, son époux ne s'intéresserait à elle de nouveau, et franchement, il pouvait le comprendre. De toute façon, il couchait, selon la rumeur publique, avec la femme d'un des tailleurs de pierres du quartier.

Est-ce que je vous avais déjà révélé qu'en bon Serpentard, Séverus adorait les ragots croustillants ?

D'ailleurs à propos d'histoires de coucheries, Séverus se posait des questions.

A chaque fois qu'il scrutait Draco contemplant l'homme étendu sans connaissance depuis plusieurs mois, Séverus apercevait en lui comme une profonde lassitude, une fêlure, quelque chose d'irrémédiable et de douloureux mais aussi silencieux.

Certains jours il se demandait s'il n'y avait pas eu quelque chose entre eux, ou si Draco l'avait souhaité sans jamais l'obtenir.

Pas que l'idée choque Séverus, ça restait assez courant dans la communauté magique, d'ailleurs on ne pouvait lui ôter de l'esprit l'idée qu'Alastor Maugrey et Albus Dumbledore avaient toujours été proches…

L'esprit encombré de ce problème, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite certains changements, ou plutôt l'absence de certains changements. Ce ne fut que lorsque les gens commencèrent à chuchoter sur son passage qu'il découvrit le pot aux roses, en leur jetant un sort d'écoute.

La réflexion qu'il avait espionnée lui trotta dans la tête pendant plusieurs jours puis un soir il alla s'asseoir au chevet de Potter avec Draco, observant celui-ci tenter d'ordonner les cheveux noirs .

-« Il n'a rien qui vous semble bizarre ? »

-« A part le fait qu'il joue les Belles au bois dormant depuis vingt ans, que sans la magie sa peau ne serait qu'un gigantesque hématome et que ses cheveux pourraient nous valoir le bûcher car il y a forcément de la magie dans leur mauvaise volonté, je crois qu'il va bien. »

Séverus soupira, se pinça l'arête du nez et essaya une approche différente.

-« Draco, quel âge avez-vous ? Et si vous avez le culot de minauder en disant qu'on ne pose pas ce genre de questions, je vous frappe. »

-« Soixante-huit. »

-« Et si je vous dis que j'en ai 65 et Potter 69, qu'aucun de nous trois n'a de cheveux blancs et quasiment pas de rides, en tout cas pas plus qu'avant l'épisode avec Nott, il n'y a rien qui s'agite dans le bocal vide où s'ébrouent vos deux trois neurones ? »

-« On est bien conservés ? »

-« Nous ne vieillissons plus, jeune…vieil imbécile ! C'est certainement dû au fait que nous ne sommes pas à notre époque, magiquement parlant. C'est une sacrée chance que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'eut jamais possédé de telles indications. Vous vous rendez compte ? «

-« Je me rends surtout compte que si vous ne trouvez pas la solution à votre fichue formule, nous allons passer les dix prochains siècles ensemble. »

Séverus se figea. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il était impossible qu'une telle implication, pourtant évidente, n'ait pas surgi dans son cerveau qui avait dû la mettre de côté pour éviter à son esprit de sombrer dans la folie face à une telle perspective.

Mille ans, enfin 980 à peu de choses près, avec Potter et Malefoy. Des siècles remplis d'obscurantisme et de guerres en tout genre. Et il faudrait encore des siècles pour qu'on puisse se procurer du chocolat !!

Il aurait dû rester fidèle au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_A suivre…_


	13. Chapter 13

Titre : Séverus Snape, idole de Poudlard

Disclaimer : tout ce qui suit est la propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling

Rating : T

Genre : Aventure et humour

Base : Harry Potter (1à6)

Chapitre 13 : On a volé Potter !

Quant on est un sorcier en fuite obligé de se coltiner deux boulets, dont un dans le coma, il faut bien réfléchir à l'endroit où l'on va se terrer.

Les autorités londoniennes devenant suspicieuses, il avait fallu prendre la fuite. Cependant, c'est bien joli de jouer les filles de l'air, mais sans destination, c'était plus problématique. La seule chose certaine était qu'il fallait quitter le pays. Dans un peu plus de soixante ans les Normands viendraient le conquérir , et Séverus et Draco pensaient avoir vu suffisamment de champs de batailles dans leur vie, On peut aimer l'histoire et refuser le risque de prendre un coup de rondache en pleine bataille d'Hastings. En plus, il était peu probable que Guillaume le Conquérant sache écrire, alors lui demander un autographe…

Les Caraïbes ? Il n'y avait pas encore de complexes hôteliers, et il n'y en aurait pas avant des siècles et Séverus ne concevait les séjours dans les îles qu'avec cocktail et chaise longue au bord de la piscine.

L'Amérique ? Elle n'avait pas été découverte et il se voyait mal demander un Portoloin pour un pays encore inconnu à ce jour.

Il n'y avait aucune région qui était resté neutre et n'avait connu aucun bouleversement tel que les invasions ou les guerres civiles en dix siècles. Le genre humain en général est plutôt belliqueux.

Alors Séverus avait choisi ce qui deviendrait la France, Arles plus précisément. Le climat y était plus sain qu'à Paris, même si tout était relatif ; vivement qu'on invente le tout à l'égout ; et la communauté magique y était importante à cette époque : le comte d'Arles étant connu dans les livres d'histoire comme un protecteur de sorciers. Il se murmurait même que l'épouse actuelle du roi de France Robert II issue de la lignée des Comtes D'Arles était une sorcière.

Séverus commençait à trouver un certain charme à cette époque. Selon les canons de la mode du XXIème siècle, il n'avait rien d'un sex-symbol mais en 1027, ce n'était pas la même chanson. Il avait peut-être les dents jaunes, mais pas cariées, gâtées ou manquantes comme la plupart de ces rivaux au sein de la bonne ville d'Arles. Adélaïde, Berthe, Bertrarde et bien d'autres, Séverus Snape était la terreur des maris et des pères de la région…Sauf qu'il était connu sous le nom de Jean de Morteterre (c'était Draco qui avait choisi.)

En parlant de Draco, il le trouvait un peu fatiguant.

Il l'avait toujours trouvé fatiguant en fait, du bébé blond et baveur que Lucius s'obstinait à lui coller dans les bras, sans doute dans l'espoir qu'il le garde, à chaque fois qu'il venait au Manoir Malefoy, à l'adolescent qui les avait mis tous deux dans les ennuis en refusant de lui confier ses plans pour tuer Dumbledore.

Cependant l'état actuel du jeune Lord méritait une sorte de palme dans la catégorie. Depuis quelques mois, il oscillait entre la déprime et la paranoïa. Les voisins avaient été obliviate tellement de fois pour retirer de leur tête les agressions dont Malefoy s'était rendu coupable à leur encontre que le fait qu'ils se souviennent encore de leur nom et ne développent pas de syndromes bizarres tenait du miracle, ou alors d'une intervention de quelquedieu farceur qui aurait trouvé dommage que Séverus finisse dans un cachot pour suspection de sorcellerie alors qu'il était si drôle de le voir se débattre avec les problèmes.

Dans la théologie selon Séverus, les divinités ressemblaient toutes sans exception à des sortes de Super Dirlo de Poudlard : Les yeux pétillants et une capacité surnaturelle à vous faire pleuvoir les catastrophes sur le coin de la tête tout en vous assurant que c'est pour votre bien, mon garçon.

Séverus ne comptait plus les jours où il avait dû consoler le Serpentard au beau milieu de la nuit, lui tapotant l'épaule maladroitement tout en essayant de l'empêcher de se moucher dans sa robe. Il semblait que le dernier des Malefoy se considère comme responsable de l'état actuel du troisième larron de cette folle équipée.

L'ex-professeur se rappelait pourtant bien que c'était lui qui avait défoncé le crâne de Potter.

Avec une certaine délectation d'ailleurs, mais chut, il ne faut pas le dire, officiellement ils étaient réconciliés.

Le soutien psychologique et le réconfort ne sont pas des disciplines étudiées dans le cursus des Mangemorts. Pour être tout à fait honnête, même si Voldemort avait professé un amour inconditionnel de tous ses semblables et avait enseigné à ceux qui le suivait à être la consolation des veuves et le soutien des opprimés, il est fort à parier que Séverus n'y aurait démontré que peu d'aptitudes, il s'y prit donc comme il pouvait pour éviter de sombrer encore plus dans le mélodrame.

Malefoy sortait très peu, ils n'osaient laisser Potter seul et Séverus fréquentant les maisons des plus jolies femmes de la ville avec assiduité ne le relayait que fort peu. Donc, suivant ce brillant raisonnement, il fallait faire sortir Malefoy pour lui changer les idées !

Dans une gargote crasseuse, il paya consciencieusement suffisamment de chopes d'alcool de grain à son ancien élève pour que celui-ci soit ivre mort : il n'avait pas vraiment d'expérience dans l'adoucissement de la vie de ces prochains dans cette vallée de larmes: ses habitudes le portaient plus tôt à maintenir la tête sous l'eau à ceux qui étaient en difficulté, mais il avait besoin de Malefoy…

Notons que soûl, la facilité d'élocution de Malefoy s'évaporait et on aurait pu jurer qu'il était enchifrené.

-« G'est ba faute, ch'vous dit !! »

-« Mais non, mais non. Reprenez donc une chope. »

-« Che suis coupabe. »

-« Mais non, voyons, par contre, si vous pouviez vous tourner de l'autre côté si vous…Trop tard »

Plus tard, alors qu'il venait de l'abandonner sur le tapis devant l'âtre de leur pièce commune, Séverus se dévêtit pour la nuit en pestant. C'était une tentative de réconfort noble et altruiste de sa part, non ? Est-ce que ce petit crétin avait vraiment besoin de l'en récompenser en vomissant partout sur ses chausses ? En plus, il avait un peu abusé lui aussi, il sentait une forte migraine commencer à se dessiner sous son crâne.

Et le lendemain matin, cela ne s'arrangea pas, surtout quand le plus si jeune crétin blond se précipita dans sa chambre en hurlant des borborygmes indistincts d'un air affolé.

-« Cessez de baragouiner comme un Gryffondor sous évolué et faites une phrase correcte : sujet, verbe et complément. » Grommela t il en saisissant une fiole de Potion anti Gueule de bois dans la malle au pied de son lit et en buvant une gorgée.

-« Quelqu'un s'est introduit ici pendant notre absence et a volé Potter. »

La gorgée fut violement projeté sur le lit tandis que Séverus s'étouffait à demi.

* * *

Après trois mois d'enquête et alors qu'ils allaient presque renoncer, les renseignements tombèrent tous seuls dans l'oreille de Séverus.

Charles de Boimerri était connu dans tout le pays pour un être un jeune fol impotent que seul le souvenir de son père, un homme d'une bonté extraordinaire, protégeait de la vindicte du peuple, de l'Eglise, de ses nobles voisins et de tous ceux enfin qu'il avait mortellement froissé. Il avait à ses ordres tout une bande de détrousseurs de bourses qui était chargée de lui ramener de quoi le divertir. Il était aussi connu de tous qu'il entretenait dans sa demeure tout un harem de femmes et de jeunes garçons de mauvaise vie dont la seule évocation faisait frémir d'horreur toutes les jouvencelles à des lieux à la ronde..

Séverus soupçonnait ces chercheurs de curiosité de surtout de piller les riches maisons de la région pour soutenir le train de vie de leur maître. Malgré cela le train dispendieux que menait le jeune homme aurait sans doute valu la saisie de ces terres par les créanciers mais la rente paraphernale de sa femme permettait de combler les trous les plus évidents de la trésorerie.

Sa femme se sentait bien seule dans ces circonstances, il était normal qu'un gentleman comme Séverus la réconforte, non ? Un soir où le vin l'avait rendu plus loquace, elle se plaignit amèrement que son époux avait chassé toutes les créatures de mauvaise vie de leur domaine mais n'était pas revenu à elle pour autant. Le bruit s'était cependant répandu que le châtelain tenait enfermé dans le castel de bois un prince endormi, victime de terribles maléfices et qu'il passait ses journées au pied du lit, attendant son réveil.

Allons bon, après le roman d'horreur avec la nécromancie de Nott, on passait aux contes de Grimm. Il pouvait difficilement aller frapper à la porte de Boismerri en se présentant comme l'amant de sa femme. Enfin, il aurait pu mais les résultats lui semblaient peu prometteurs et il espérait avoir plus de subtilité que le premier Gryffondor venu…

Deux semaines plus tard, un homme aux traits durs et au nez busqué portant une livrée noire et verte aidait sa maîtresse, une femme entre deux âges aux traits fins et l'abondante chevelure blonde à descendre de cheval dans la cour du castel de Boimerri. La frêle et délicate créature lui broya la main qu'il lui avait tendue.

-« Rappelez moi pourquoi c'est à moi de jouer la fille ? »

-« Cessez, jeune sot, et allez roucouler avec le maître des lieux. »

Celui-ci hâtait déjà sa masse gélatineuse pour accueillir sa visiteuse, en jacassant que c'était un honneur pour lui d'offrir à l'héritière du duché de Kiev l'hospitalité pour la nuit, qu'il espérait que si elle s'était senti incommodé au point de demander à entrer chez lui par hasard, il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'elle se remette assez pour visiter le domaine avec lui…

Séverus laissa Draco faire son numéro et entreprit de faire le tour de la demeure. Tout du moins, il l'aurait fait si l'un des serviteurs de Boismerri ne l'avait interpellé pour un coup de main avec leur équipage.

Ce soir-là quand après avoir sorti le fumier des écuries et plumé et vidé sept dindes de leurs entrailles chaudes, il servit Draco à table, il se dit qu'il aurait dû porter la robe finalement, voir refuser de secourir Potter.

En fait, non, il savait très bien ce qu'il aurait dû faire pour éviter cet imbroglio.

Il aurait dû rester fidèle au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_A suivre…_


	14. Chapter 14

Titre : Séverus Snape, idole de Poudlard

Disclaimer : tout ce qui suit est la propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling

Rating : T

Genre : Aventure et humour

Base : Harry Potter (1à6)

Chapitre 14 : Le bel au toit dormant

La nuit était tombée sur le domaine de Boismerri. La lumière froide qui descendait des étoiles suffisait à peine à distinguer le bout de son nez. C'était une nuit pour le crime, pour la mort qui rôdait dans les ruelles d'Arles pour saisir les attardés, pour les voleurs qui vous guettaient et vous assaillaient, jaillissant de l'encoignure d'une porte…enfin, s'ils avaient de bons yeux, parce qu'il faisait _vraiment_ sombre.

Dans le couloir du deuxième étage du château, deux silhouettes se glissaient silencieusement…

Paf, ccraaaaacc !

-« Par Merlin et sa barbe, quel est le crétin qui a laissé traîner ce truc ! »

-« Séverus, taisez-vous, vous allez réveiller tout le monde ».

Bon…disons plutôt que deux silhouettes se glissaient, le plus silencieusement possible, dans le couloir.

Tiens, il y avait même une qui était en robe, et cela ne devait pas beaucoup lui plaire, vu la grimace qui tordait ses traits à chaque fois qu'elle devait les relever pour grimper une marche.

Au bout de leur trajet, on trouvait le poste de garde. Ce sont des gardes tels que les scénaristes de nanars historiques hollywoodiens se les imaginent.

Un bien en chair rigolo aux blagues stupides pour le ressort comique du dialogue, un petit mal rasé avec un faciès de rat, probablement un ou deux figurants sans grand intérêt, des faire-valoir que le héros assommera en entrant dans la pièce, ah et un vieux de la vieille qui donnera au dit héros du fil à retordre lors de leur duel, très important le vieux soudard.

Séverus devait passer devant eux pour pouvoir fouiller le château à la recherche de Potter, celui-là quand il l'aura retrouvé il lui fera passer le goût des escapades, dans le coma ou pas, ça va saigner.

Seulement, il faut éviter que les gardes donnent l'alerte, et on peut toujours craindre que l'un d'entre eux, aux réflexes plus vif que le planton moyen, donne l'alerte tandis que Séverus et Draco stupefixeront ses petits camarades.

Draco allait donc user et abuser de ces charmes pour les distraire tandis que Séverus furètera dans la bâtisse.

Autant vous dire que Malefoy était d'une humeur massacrante, et encore c'était un euphémisme, et que les gardes n'avaient pas intérêt à le contrarier, ou ils n'auraient plus qu'à se reconvertir dans le chant lyrique, option castrat.

Séverus compta prudemment une minute après l'entrée de son comparse dans le poste de garde puis se glisse dans le couloir suivant.

Franchement, le simple fait que Potter soit resté en vie aussi longtemps avec le nombre de situations catastrophiques où il s'est fourré tout au long de son existence était proprement hallucinant.

D'ailleurs, Snape est sûr que tout un bataillon d'anges gardien est affecté à sa garde. Et lorsque Saint Pierre répartit les tâches, il essaye tous de se défiler pour ne pas avoir à veiller sur Potter.

En fait, ils ont beaucoup de points communs, finalement. Peut-être qu'on le recrutera quand il aura passé l'arme à gauche. Veiller sur Potter dans la mort alors qu'il y a déjà consacré lors de son existence terrestre un temps bien trop précieux.

Que Merlin le préserve d'un tel destin.

Bon, c'est pas tout ça….

Ahahaha !

Le voilà notre bel endormi. Il n'avait pas trop mauvaise mine. A la lumière de sa baguette, Séverus pris le pouls de Harry, contrôla sa respiration…

Zut ! Ce n'est pas encore cette fois qu'il en serait débarrassé !

Il jeta un sort d'allégement au morveux, puis déposa sa baguette sur le couvre-lit le temps de hisser le fardeau dans ses bras.

Mauvaise idée…Quand il sentit la pointe de l'arbalète appuyée sur son dos, il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de flanquer des claques à Potter et de garder sa baguette à la main.

_Bam !_

-« Séverus, vite !! »

Draco Malefoy, toujours en retard, et fidèle à lui-même.

Ils partirent au petit trop dans les couloirs. Ils passaient vraiment beaucoup trop de temps à fuir dans cette histoire. Qu'est-ce que ce serait la prochaine fois, un dinosaure mystérieusement survivant de l'ère glaciaire ?

_Merlin, il n'aurait jamais dû penser ça, il savait bien ce qui se passait systématiquement dans ce genre de cas. _

_Non, il ne tentait pas le Destin, s'il vous plaît, pas de dinosaures ! _

–« De quel côté, on est venu déjà ? »

-« ILS SONT PARTIS PAR-LA ! »

-« J'espère que ce n'était pas de ce couloir-là. »

Paf!

-« Vous venez de lui cogner la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte ! »

-« Taisez vous et courez, ou je vous laisse ici. »

_Aie. _

-« Il aurait fallu prendre l'autre couloir. »

-« Apparemment. Passez par la fenêtre, c'est le moment de voir si le chaume est solide ou s'ils auraient dû couvrir le toit de tuile. »

-« Une baraque en bois avec des tuiles ? »

-« MALEFOY !! »

-« Voilà, passez-moi Potter, attention, il a un pied de coincé. »

Au moment où Séverus passait à son tour par la petite fenêtre, il entendit le bruit de la cavalcade.

Il se pressa, rata son atterrissage sur le toit en bousculant Drago, qui lâcha Potter, le corps inanimé de celui-ci se mettant à rouler dans le sens de la pente, évidemment vers le bas du toit.

-« Po..Po..Potter ! »

Merci Malefoy, nous n'en nous en étions pas rendu compte tout seul.

Séverus se jeta à plat ventre et réussi à attraper une cheville avant que Potter ne bascule dans la cour mais il glissa à son tour et seuls les bras de Malefoy passé autour de son torse l'empêchèrent d'aller dire bonjour au plancher des vaches.

Snape jura copieusement tandis qu'ils se balançaient tous les trois à moitié dans le vide, comme une bande de singes imbéciles qui n'ont pas compris que la gravité n'est pas facultative et sont grimpés sur un cocotier trop grand pour eux.

Très bien, il veillait sur Potter dans cette vie mais plus tard sa meute d'anges gardiens devrait se débrouiller sans lui, et il commettrait quelques atrocités pour être sûr d'aller direct en Enfer. D'ailleurs s'il n'avait pas choisi le camp de Dumbledore, des sentiments mièvres et des happy ends glucosés, il n'aurait même pas eu besoin de rééquilibrer la balance.

Il aurait dû rester fidèle au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_A suivre…_


	15. Chapter 15

Titre : Séverus Snape, idole de Poudlard

Disclaimer : tout ce qui suit est la propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling

Rating : T

Genre : Aventure et humour

Base : Harry Potter (1à6)

Note: Alors Dalou, est-ce qu'il y a des mots inconnus dans celui-là? J'y ai ajouté spécialement qq mots que je n'utilise que les 36 du mois, spécialement pour toi!

Chapitre 15 :

**Fuir, toujours fuir. **

Séverus grogna, sa prise sur Potter s'affaiblissait, toute cette histoire allait mal finir !

-« On vous tient, bande de chiens ! » Hurla de la cour un garde plus malin que les autres qui était allé les attendre au point final de leur course plutôt que de perdre dans les couloirs sans fin.

-« Ghrmmpfffff….C'qui se passe ? »

Pendant un court instant, Séverus se demanda d'où venait cette voix et envisagea même que son esprit, pourtant rationnel, ait rendu les armes après la vie qu'il lui avait fait mener et commencer à entendre des voix….Il était bon pour devenir directeur de Poudlard s'il avait des hallucinations auditives. Juste à cet instant, le corps entre ses bras remua, et il comprit que Potter venait de se réveiller.

Il lui hurla aussitôt dans l'oreille son mécontentement :

-« PLUS DE VINGT ANS DE SIESTE, et c'est MAINTENANT que vous vous réveillez ! Vous êtes bien digne de votre père, ESPECE DE SALE PETIT CORNICHON A LA CERVELLE POURRIE »

-« Séverus, Séverus arrêtez de gigoter, je vais vous lâcher. »

-« Fermez là, Draco, Quant à vous, me gâcher la vie, c'est tout ce que vous savez fai… »

_Craaaaacccccc ! _

-« SEVERUS !! HARRY, nooooooooooonnnn ! »

* * *

Des odeurs spagiriques que seuls un athanor et des cornues avaient pu produire.

Un matelas ferme avec le côté droit légèrement plus mou.

Un magnifique ciel de lit guède avec des ornements safres, cousu par l'une de ses maîtresses.

Il semblait bien que Séverus soit dans son lit…Pas que le constat le dérange, mais comment diable avait il atterri là ? Il ne se souvenait pourtant pas avoir picolé hier soir, mais un groupe de hard rock semblait pourtant avoir choisi de répéter dans sa tête. Est-ce qu'il avait été piégé par les jumeaux Weasley ? Non, il s'emmêlait les neurones, ces deux démons n'étaient encore pas nés.

_Le castel, Boismerri, Potter, la chute… ;Outch !_

Il tâta ses membres, tentant de voir si l'un d'entre eux manquait à l'appel….Non, il avait l'air entier.

-« Ah, vous êtes réveillé, Séverus. »

Malefoy venait d'entrer dans sa chambre avec un plateau qu'il déposa sur les genoux de son ancien professeur.

-« Je me suis dit qu'un peu de bouillon vous ferait du bien, méfiez vous cependant, Harry a tenu à le confectionner pour démontrer sa gratitude. »

_Aïe. _

Il la connaissait la cuisine de Potter, il avait une façon de doser les épices qui tenait plus du domaine d'un artificier que de celui d'un marmiton, et ses convives pouvaient s'estimer heureux si leur langue et leur œsophage ne nécessitaient pas une greffe pour brûlures au troisième degré.

-« Sa gratitude pour ne pas l'avoir abandonné à son sort comme tout être sensé l'aurait fait ? » Grinça Séverus en touillant dubitativement le contenu du bol. Est-ce que la couleur de ce truc était normal ?

-« Oui, et surtout pour avoir amorti de votre corps sa chute sur le dallage de la cour du château. »ajouta Draco.

-« Grmph ! »

-« Allons, ne faites pas votre mauvaise tête, avalez ce bouillon, enfin, cette mixture, et préparez vos bagages. Draco et moi avons réussi à vous sortir du castel, mais aussi stupides que soit les soudards de Boismerri, et dans la catégorie, ils sont de classe olympique, ils finiront bien par cesser de fouiller le domaine et par débarquer ici »Annonça Potter en entrant à son tour dans la pièce.

-« Dites moi que vous ne partez pas avec moi, et vous ferez de moi un homme heureux. »

-« Que feriez vous sans notre conversation ? »

-« J'adopterais un chien, au moins il ne tenterait pas de me boucher les artères avec ce que vous osez appeler cuisine. »

-« Où on va au fait? »

-« Je propose Constantinople, et lorsque la quatrième croisade la mettra à sac, nous pourrons toujours nous rabattre sur l'Empire de Trébizonde. »Suggéra Malefoy en ouvrant un coffre pour commencer à trier le contenu.

Séverus vit la question flotter sur les lèvres de Potter, et il embraya aussitôt sur les explications, ne voulant pas voir une fois de plus constater l'échec flagrant du système d'éducation de Poudlard.

-« C'est l'une des résurgences de l'Empire byzantin, et ce qu'il ne vous dit pas, c'est qu'on dit les Malefoy descendant de la dynastie des Grands Comnènes, la famille régnante de ce pays par un enfant posthume, sorcier et caché. »

-« C'est pas vraiment de grand Comnène que j'aurais songé à qualifier Lucius Malefoy, plutôt de grand c… »

-« POTTER ! C'était quand même mon père ! En plus, c'est de ta faute si nous devons quitter cette région, alors tu ne devrais pas trop la ramener ! »

-« De ma faute ? Mais enfin, Malefoy, j'étais dans le coma. »

-« C'est une objection dirimante. »Observa Séverus

-« Ne vous mêlez pas de ça, vous, un peu de voyage ne vous ferait pas de mal. Entre les sauces riches et pour seul exercice celui que vous faites dans le lit de toutes les femmes de cette ville vous devez avoir plus de cholestérol qu'il n'y a d'or à Gringotts. Si vous ne faites attention, vous serez bientôt un vieillard cacochyme se plaignant de sa goutte, ce qui vous rendra encore plus aigri et acrimonieux que d'habitude ! » Tonna Malefoy.

* * *

Plusieurs heures plus tard, les gardes de Boismerri ne trouvèrent qu'une maison vide quand ils pensèrent enfin à la fouiller pour se saisir de nos héros, déjà loin sur la route et en train de se chamailler pour savoir dans quelle auberge ils déjeuneraient. Si Voldemort était ressuscité à l'instant devant leurs yeux ébaudis, ils auraient sans doute commencé par se crêper le chignon pour savoir qui devait s'en charger.

Ils avaient finalement choisi de se diriger sur ce qui deviendrait l'Autriche. Il fallait une nouvelle baguette à Séverus et il espérait que dans la ville de Linz, à la longue tradition dans ce domaine, il pourrait trouver son bonheur. De plus, puisqu'il était coincé dans le passé, autant mettre cela à profit : il comptait vérifier lui-même si Léopold III, margrave d'Autriche, était réellement un sorcier. Ce n'était pas sur Potter qu'il fallait compter pour collecter ce genre de renseignements : d'abord, est-ce que Potter savait où était l'Autriche ?

De la part d'un homme incapable de trouver sa fourchette sans un plan de table, c'était sans doute improbable.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, ils furent bien obligés de s'arrêter dans le premier établissement qui voulut bien d'eux.

Tandis qu'il ordonnait l'aubergiste de préparer un fastueux salmis de palombes pour fêter le réveil de l'enfant chéri de la magie, Séverus embrassa la pièce du regard. Il savait bien que l'hostellerie de luxe n'avait pas encore été inventée, mais il devait pouvoir y avoir un juste milieu entre le Ritz et ce genre de gargote, non ? Il lui semblait qu'entre cette fuite dans le temps et ses années en tant que Mangemorts, il avait eu plus que sa dose de cambuses mal famées, à la nourriture frit dans l'huile, remarquez c'était sans doute le seul moyen d'empêcher ses colonies microbiennes de se sauver de l'assiette, et à l'odeur rappelant vaguement une colonie de gorilles qui auraient oubliés les sels de bains.

Malefoy était complètement déplacé avec sa tenue de velours zinzolin, pour un peu on aurait pensé au prince d'un conte débarquant dans un film sur les goulags. Quant à Potter…Potter avait entrepris de jouer aux dés avec une bande de ruffians. Ce type cherchait vraiment à se faire ouvrir la gorge ou quoi ?

Une jeune femme faisait le service, au teint rouge et un brin empâtée mais la vie dans ce genre de porcherie ne devait pas être facile. Il la fixa, sans même ciller pendant plusieurs minutes et elle devint lentement érubescente sous son regard.

Alors il n'était qu'un vieillard cacochyme, heinn ? N'empêche qu'il avait plus de succès auprès des femmes !

Tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander son prénom, une bagarre éclata entre Potter et ses adversaires aux dés. Pourquoi il s'encombrait de cet imbécile déjà ? La jeune femme prit la fuite, et Séverus, venant au secours d'un imbécile de Gryffondor de sa connaissance, prit sur le coin du nez un tabouret que Malefoy avait lancé à la tête d'un de leurs adversaires qui s'était trop rapidement baissé pour être touché.

_CRaaaaaaccc,_ fit son cartilage nasal en cédant sous le choc.

Il aurait dû rester fidèle au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_A suivre…_


	16. Chapter 16

Titre : Severus Snape, idole de Poudlard

Disclaimer : tout ce qui suit est la propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling

Rating : T

Genre : Aventure et humour

Base : Harry Potter (1à6)

_Note : Vendetta a honteusement sous-entendu que mes fanfictions étaient remplies d'histoires de beuveries, de chansons à boire et autres hallucinations provoquées par le jus de la treille ! _

_Elle a ensuite fait quelques insinuations supplémentaires disant que tout cela était très révélateur et que j'étais une pochtronne ! Ce à quoi j'ai fait une réponse pleine d'intelligence (à savoir : « Même pas vrai ! ») et je m'applique dans ce chapitre à vous rappeler que l'alcool est un vice à consommer avec modération et qu'en plus de vous rendre ridicule, tout ce que vous gagnerez est un foie rappelant un ballon de rugby ayant servi à l'entraînement des All Blacks. Le chapitre est un peu plus court que les précédents, mais comme son nom l'indique, c'est un intermède. _

* * *

_**Chapitre 16 : **_

_**Intermède entre deux tentatives de meurtres et complots machiavéliques à travers le temps**_

« Oh là là, que quelqu'un m'achève vite , par pitié...

-Allons, allons, Severus, un grand garçon comme vous. Vous n'allez pas jouer les bébés pour une petite crise de foie, non ?

-Allez au diable Malefoy ! C'est de votre faute, tout cela.

-C'est de ma faute si vous avez trop mangé et trop bu au festin d'hier et que votre organisme de vieillard à un stade avancé de décrépitude ne le supporte pas ? Laissez moi deviner : vous avez l'impression que vos amygdales ont triplé de volume, la simple présence de votre cerveau dans une boîte crânienne, qui a certainement rétrécie, est une infraction à votre santé et il y a un Weasley qui joue de la cornemuse juste à votre oreille ?

-Parfaitement ! Oooooh, mon dos me fait souffrir, remontez donc l'oreiller.

-Voilà, comme cela vous serOUTCH ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez frappé ?

-Pour vous apprendre le respect de vos aînés ! Allez donc voir ce que fiche ce petit décérébré de Potter.

-Le dit Potter est en train d'essayer de vous trouver un médecin. Il a dit quelque chose au sujet d'un lavement et de saignées…

-QUOI !! »

* * *

C'était un problème constant quand on était amené à fréquenter Severus. Il avait le même sens de l'humour qu'une plante géante carnivore sud-américaine qu'on aurait frustrée de sa collation à base d'archéologue aventurier mal rasé à chapeau de feutre et à fouet. Malefoy aurait pourtant dû s'en souvenir mais il faut croire que cela lui était un instant sorti de la tête, ce qui expliqua que Potter, arrivant en catastrophe, n'eut que le temps de décrisper les phalanges de Severus de la gorge du jeune mécréant qui avait manqué de respect à sa Majesté des cachots.

Franchement, fréquenter ces deux énergumènes faisaient vieillir prématurément. Le médecin qui voulut saigner Severus faillit carrément en mourir d'ailleurs. Il fallût les efforts conjugués de Malefoy et Potter pour maîtriser leur ancien professeur et lui retirer la lancette avec laquelle il essayait d'égorger l'homme. Rien de mieux que se mettre en rogne pour se remettre des agapes de la veille.

Quand il arrivait quelque part Severus ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de chercher à connaître les secrets les plus noirs et les plus enfouis de tous les autochtones locaux et de tous leurs cousins jusqu'au cinquième degré. Selon lui, il s'agissait d'une mesure de prudence dictée par ces dures années d'espionnage pour l'Ordre et Dumbledore et c'était grâce à son extrême prévoyance et à son grand discernement en matière de comportement humain qu'il était toujours envie.

Selon Drago et Harry, cela tenait plutôt de la psychose.

Tout cela pour expliquer pourquoi Severus avait refusé avec une énergie farouche de rester plus d'une demi-journée dans l'auberge où il récupérait, impossible pour lui d'être satisfait des maigres renseignements récoltés par Harry sur les indigènes. Son état ne lui permettait pas non plus de courir les routes, surtout qu'on n'avait inventé ni le TGV, ni la route goudronnée, et que les suspensions des véhicules de l'époque avaient tout de la bonne blague. Il aurait bien préparé une décoction savante et nauséabonde pour se remettre mais il ignorait totalement où était la communauté magique la plus proche. Et demander à l'aubergiste où se procurer du foie de dragon en cette période de chasse aux sorcières, autant aller chercher le guet soi-même.

Ils trouvèrent donc une petite maison, taudis immonde selon Draco dont les critères restaient ceux d'un Malefoy, et maison des trois petits cochons selon Harry, qui ricanait ensuite et sous-entendait que Severus aurait mieux tenu le rôle du grand méchant loup, et s'installèrent en bordure du village le temps de se refaire une santé. Lever avec le soleil, marche vivifiante dans les pâtures, la baguette à la main car finir dans l'estomac d'un loup, c'est la honte pour un sorcier, et entretien d'un potager. Histoire d'éviter les ennuis pendant un laps de temps maximum, Severus promit de ne pas séduire les filles du village, Harry promit de ne pas se faire kidnapper par un psychopathe pour des raisons de magie noire et de ne pas marcher sur les pieds des forcenés moldus qu'il pourrait croiser et Draco…promit qu'il refusait de faire la cuisine, le ménage et Potter, si tu crois que je vais ravauder l'accroc que tu viens de faire à ta veste, tu peux toujours te brosser.

L'accalmie dura trois ans. Tout bascula le jour où Severus, revenant du village où il avait fait l'emplette de farine de blé et d'une jeune truie, se fit la réflexion que cette existence paisible était sans aucun doute la preuve d'une sorte de récompense divine pour toutes les avanies précédentes. Dumbledore lui avait bien dit qu'il connaîtrait des temps paisibles, il avait bien fait de changer de camp et de rejoindre l'Ordre. A cet instant il franchit le dernier virage du sentier avant leur demeure et poussa un abominable juron devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Il aurait dû rester fidèle au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_A suivre…_


	17. Chapter 17

Titre : Severus Snape, idole de Poudlard

Disclaimer : tout ce qui suit est la propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling

Rating : T

Genre : Aventure et humour

Base : Harry Potter (1à6)

Attention : _roulements de tambour_, ce chapitre a bénéficié des soins éclairés d'Elwan59, mon super bêta !!

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

* * *

« Nott ! Par la barbe de Dumbledore et les rouflaquettes de Grindelwald, qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?

— La bonne question ne serait-elle pas plutôt, qu'est-ce que vous fichez _maintenant_ ?

— _Nott_…fit Severus d'un ton qui tenait plus du feulement que d'autre chose.

— J'ai été jeté dans le vortex temporel en même temps que vous mais comme j'étais physiquement distant de plusieurs mètres, j'ai atterri plusieurs années après votre propre arrivée. A ma grande satisfaction d'ailleurs, car contrairement à vous, j'ai pu rencontrer Serpentard après que celui-ci ait réalisé sa faiblesse face aux enfants de moldus…et je dois dire qu'il m'a beaucoup enseigné. »

_Allons bon. Pourquoi il ne croisait jamais que des tordus, déjà ? _

« Il oublie de vous dire que le pote Salazar s'est révélé être un vieux pervers amateur de chair fraîche.

—Potter, un peu de respect !

— Pour ce vieux barbon raciste, y ferait beau voir !

— Ce n'est pas une façon de parler du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps !

— C'est le Professeur Dumbledore le plus grand sorcier de tous les….

—_Aguamenti…_ !»

SPLLAAAAAASHHHH !!

« Professeur !

— Severus !

— Ce sera ainsi à chaque fois que vous en viendrez aux mains stupidement comme de simples moldus. Et maintenant, Nott_, explications_ !

— Je me suis enfui de chez Serpentard quand il a essayé de me peloter. J'ai suivi votre trace de ville en ville toutes ces années mais vous étiez toujours partis quand j'arrivais. C'est vraiment un temps d'arriérés et je voudrais rester avec vous jusqu'à ce que nous ayons regagné notre époque. »

Que vouliez-vous répondre à cela ?

Severus lui aurait bien dit d'aller se faire cuire un œuf d'hippogriffe, car après tout ce saut dans le temps était complètement de sa faute, mais Saint Potter avait déjà saisi les mains de Nott pour lui jurer qu'il le protégerait contre les pervers, les mages noirs et les fous furieux au péril de sa vie, dans la plus grande tradition chevaleresque de ces crétins de Gryffondor, et sans même se rendre compte que Théodore rentrait dans, au moins, deux de ces catégories de menaces !

Et de trois boulets au lieu de deux. D'ailleurs, il était où Boulet numéro 2 ?

Severus entra dans la maisonnette, espérant que Malefoy junior n'avait déclenché aucune catastrophe pendant son absence. (Il n'y croyait pas trop mais l'espoir fait vivre)

Assis sur un tabouret dans la cuisine, Draco mimait le Penseur de Rodin avec quelques siècles d'avance.

« Si ce qui vous travaille concerne un risque pour ma personne, vous avez le droit de me mettre au courant. Sinon, continuez de bouder.

—Les Malefoy ne boudent pas !

—Continuez de faire semblant de bouder, alors. Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger. Je vais aller faire une sieste.

—Vous ne trouvez pas que cela est un peu exagéré ?

—Dites donc, je vous demande la couleur de vos caleçons, moi ?

—Par Merlin, Severus, je ne parle pas de votre sieste ! Je veux dire, Nott nous met dans une mouise pas possible, il se comporte exactement de la même façon que Tante Bella, qui, je vous le rappelle, avait valu à vos cendres d'être dispersées dans un marécage pourri, où si vous n'étiez pas déjà mort et incinéré, vous auriez certainement choppé des fièvres maremmatiques ; il complote, trame des horreurs, prend Poudlard d'assaut et Weasley en otage, ce qui prouve qu'il a mauvais goût en plus, c'est de sa faute si on est là et on aurait déjà dû l'écarteler quinze fois mais il s'amène la bouche en cœur en papillonnant des cils et cette andouille de Potter lui pardonne ! Il lui a même promis de le protéger ! Il ne m'a jamais promis cela à moi ! Et expliquez-moi le nombre de fois où j'ai risqué ma peau à cause de lui !»

_Morgane, il était jaloux. _Si Severus faisait mine de n'avoir rien entendu et s'éclipsait jusqu'à sa chambre pour un repos bien mérité, prenait-il un risque que Draco le suive pour se plaindre ?

Il était écrit qu'il ne trouverait jamais la solution à cette question. A cet instant éclata dehors un horrible charivari tenant à la fois d'un concert de hard-rock, d'une expérimentation réussie des jumeaux Weasley et d'un différend entre deux dragons mâles pour la même femelle.

Baguette au clair, Severus et Draco se précipitèrent pour trouver Harry et Théodore aux prises avec une dizaine de silhouettes en noir qui rappelaient à notre bougon préféré de sinistres souvenirs.

_Des Mangemorts ? _

_Qu'est-ce que ce souk, on est en 1300 !! Ou en 1250 ? Enfin par là…._

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ici !! _

Les batailles ne sont pas le lieu parfait pour se livrer à l'introspection. Severus ne vit jamais celui qui se glissa derrière lui et lorsque le sort le frappa, il n'eut même pas le temps d'un regret.

* * *

_Je suis vivant ? Si c'est la mort, je ne voyais pas cela comme ça. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux_….

Avec un effort, Severus réussit à se focaliser sur son environnement. Il était au pied d'une souche d'un arbre fruitier de leur verger, alors que la maison brûlait. Pas de trace de ces trois anciens élèves.

Mais ce n'était pas cela le problème.

Tout était en noir et blanc. Il était revenu au stade idole.

**« Potter, ramenez vos fesses ici et rendez moi ma forme humaine !! Potter ! Potter, je vais vous passer un savon tel que votre cancrelat de père vous reniera ! POTTER !! » **

Il eut beau s'égosiller autant que possible par Légilimencie, personne ne vint. Ce qui lui sembla plusieurs heures s'écoula et les habitants du village voisin vinrent piller les ruines de la maison mais nul ne remarqua la petite idole de terre cuite au pied de l'arbre.

Et le temps passa, Severus pestant et formant des projets de vengeance plus sanglants et saugrenus les uns que les autres.

Lorsque l'arbre fruitier mourut de vieillesse au-dessus de lui et qu'il se retrouva dissimulé au regard par le bois en décomposition, puis à demi enfoui dans l'humus, Severus se fit une raison : nul ne le trouverait jamais et il était destiné à entrer dans l'éternité sous cette forme ridicule.

Voilà ce que c'est d'avoir choisi le camp de Dumbledore. S'il avait été convaincu d'être un Mangemort pur et dur, on l'aurait exécuté une bonne fois et le problème aurait été réglé !

Il aurait dû rester fidèle au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_A suivre…_


End file.
